O armário que volta ao tempo
by Mary Lupin
Summary: COMPLETA . Harry Potter de repente acorda e se depara dentro de um armário. Ao sair de lá, descobre que voltou ao tempo, na época em que seus pais eram recém casados. Mas... Porque ele não se lembra da tragédia que matou seus pais? Veja aqui!
1. Meu filho! Não pode ser

Meu amável leitor,

Antes que leia essa fic, quero dar-lhe algumas informações, para depois não vierem reclamar.

Eu não tenho uma sanidade mental muito boa, então se vocês se arriscarem a ler essa fic, não me responsabilizo por nada...

Portanto, se vai continuar a ler a fic, a única coisa que devo falar é boa sorte na sua trilha com essa fanfic que envolve uma volta ao tempo, um presente de aniversário, uma reunião marota e muita, _muita_ confusão.

Respeitosamente,

Mary Lupin – sua dedicada autora.

**Capítulo I****: Meu filho?!**

Harry acordou em um armário e levou um susto. Onde estaria? Tio Válter e tia Petúnia não iam trancá-lo no armário debaixo da escada novamente... E Harry não havia convivido 10 anos com aquele armário em vão. Harry o teria reconhecido. Aquele **não** era o armário. Abriu a porta e encontrou uma sala muito arrumada, em que ele nunca estivera antes. Haviam quatro pessoas sentadas em um sofá: três homens e uma mulher. A mulher era ruiva, tinha os cabelos lisos abaixo do ombro. Um dos homens tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos claro, curtos, suas vestes um tanto amarrotadas. O outro tinha cabelos bem negros caindo até o pescoço. E o terceiro homem, Harry teve que sufocar um grito, era como ver a si mesmo adulto, com algumas falhas. Ele não tinha os olhos verdes e não tinha a cicatriz. Harry ficou olhando para eles e eles para Harry. O homem de cabelos negros pegou sua varinha:

- Riddikulus! - apontou a varinha para Harry, e nada aconteceu.

Mais um silêncio desagradável na sala.

- E-eu não sou um bicho papão... - disse Harry, um tanto assustado com aquela cena. Não despregava os olhos do homem que era a sua cara. Até que veio em sua cabeça a frase que ele mais ouvia, depois de "Você é Harry Potter!": "Você é a cara de seu pai. Mas tem os olhos de sua mãe.". Então, aquele só podia ser seu...

- Pai...? - perguntou Harry. Ele olhou para a mulher, que tinha olhos verdes. "Os olhos de sua..."

- Mãe? - perguntou Harry.

- Quem é você? - perguntou o homem de cabelos castanhos. Aquele homem parecia muito, mas muito mesmo ninguém menos que Remo Lupin, mais novo.

- Lupin?...

- Como você sabe o nome dele? - perguntou o homem de cabelos negros. Se Remo e seus pais estavam lá, aquele só poderia ser...

- Sirius?

Tiago levantou-se do sofá e andou em direção à Harry.

- Escuta aqui, garoto, quem é você? Eu não tenho filho algum, como você pode...

- Pontas, ele é a sua cara. E... Lílian, ele tem os seus olhos. - disse Sirius.

- Quem é você, garoto?! - perguntou Tiago, ignorando Sirius.

- Harry... Harry Potter. - disse Harry, o mais baixo possível.

Mais um silêncio terrível entrou na sala. Harry não sabia o que fazer. O que havia acontecido com ele? Onde ele estava? Voltara ao tempo? Como era possível?

Lílian levantou-se e chegou mais perto de Harry.

- Querida, não chegue perto dele. - disse Tiago.

- Você... Se chama como? - perguntou Lílian, ignorando Tiago e chegando mais perto de Harry. - É... Harry Potter?

Harry afirmou, nervoso.

- Mas... Como você pode ser meu filho se... Quantos anos você tem? - perguntou Lílian.

- Dezesseis... Fiz... Dezesseis anos ontem...

Lílian virou-se para Tiago.

- TIAGO-PONTAS POTTER ME EXPLIQUE ISSO AGORA! QUAL É A DE VOCÊ TER UM FILHO?

- Lílian, ele não é só meu filho não! Ele tem os seus olhos, olha bem.

A ruiva virou-se para Harry e olhou para ele bem nos olhos.

- É... Bom...

- Ainda não dá para acreditar. - disse Sirius. - Vocês estão casados há 2 meses, não dá para ter um filho de dezesseis anos tão rápido assim, não é?

- Claro que não, Almofadinhas... Não me venha com suas ironias. - disse Tiago. - Mas, se você é nosso filho, então o seu padrinho... Para termos certeza que é mesmo nosso filho, quem é seu padrinho?

- Ele. - Harry apontou para Sirius. - Sirius Black.

- Só pode ser ele, Ti, eu já disse... - disse Lílian – Mas...

- Volta ao tempo. - disse Remo, que até agora permanecera calado.

Todos viraram-se assustados para ele.

- Volta ao tempo? - perguntou Lílian, cruzando os braços.

- É, volta ao tempo. Li isso em um livro há algum tempo atrás. Um certo objeto é enfeitiçado para as pessoas voltarem ao tempo. É claro que... nesse caso... - Remo olhou para Harry apreensivo - Não acho que um menino de dezesseis anos conseguiria fazer um feitiço tão complicado assim...

- Não fiz nada. Acordei dentro do armário. - disse Harry.

Sirius, que era o mais afastado de Harry andou até ele com uma expressão estranha até que...

- Fala aí, garotão! - Sirius deu um tapa nas costas de Harry, como uma forma carinhosa.

Harry tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Lílian olhou para o filho e deu um sorriso tímido, que Harry retribuiu. Tiago olhava ainda um pouco apreensivo, e Harry tentou olhar para ele o mais firme que pôde, para dar ao pai a certeza de que ele era realmente seu filho. Por um momento, eles se encararam, até que Tiago fechou os olhos e afirmou com a cabeça, como se tivesse entendido. Harry então virou-se para Remo, que sorria simpaticamente para ele. Sirius esperava ainda uma resposta de Harry.

- Ah... É... - disse Harry, tímido.

Lílian pegou a mão do garoto e andou com ele até o sofá, onde se sentaram e os outros seguiram o exemplo, menos Remo, que continuou em pé. - Vamos, ahn... filho, conte-nos... Você deve estar no sexto ano, não é? - perguntou ela. Harry afirmou com a cabeça.

- E eu aposto que ele é como nós, não é, Tiago e Remo?

- Na verdade não, mas...

- Não seja tolo, Sirius. - disse Lílian. - Ele deve ser como a mãe que não fazia baderna alguma e tira boas notas, não é?

- Não sou ruim com as notas, mas minha amiga é...

- Lílian, filho de Maroto, Marotinho é! - disse Sirius, insistindo.

- Então, é que eu...

- Sirius, você acha mesmo que ele faria isso? Claro que não, muito pelo contrário! Ele não deve perder nenhum ponto para a casa dele, que deve ser a Grifinória!

- Realmente, é a Grifinória, mas no primeiro ano eu perdi...

- Lílian!

- Sirius!

- Mas eu só quero dizer que eu...

- Ele é um Maroto!

- Nada disso, é um bom aluno!

- Maroto!

- Espera, eu...

- Bom aluno!

- Deixa eu falar...

- Maroto!

- Talvez sim, mas...

- Bom aluno!

- Talvez não, só que...

- Maroto!

- Não sei dizer...

- Bom aluno!

- Eu só queria dizer que...

- Sirius, Lílian, deixa o garoto falar! - disse Remo, de repente. Sirius e Lílian olharam para Harry.

- Obrigado... Hã... Na verdade, eu...

- Sou um maroto como o pai. - completou Sirius.

- SIRIUS BLACK! - essa foi a vez de Tiago reclamar.

Sirius olhou para o amigo, como quem não entendeu absolutamente nada. - Mas você não quer saber como seu filho é?

Tiago virou os olhos.- Por isso mesmo que eu quero que você cale a boca e deixe o menino falar.

- OK, desculpe. - disse Sirius.

- Na verdade, eu não sou exatamente um... Hã... "Maroto"... - Sirius o olhou com uma cara de horror e Lílian remexeu-se toda, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, toda convencida – Mas também não sou o melhor da classe, minha amiga sim, a Hermione Granger é a melhor aluna... - O sorriso de Lílian murchou e Sirius sufocou o riso, enquanto Tiago cutucava ele e Lílian olhava feio para ele - E, bom... Os irmãos do meu amigo Rony... Eles são quase como os marotos, então... Hã... Bom...

- Mas nunca perdeu muitos pontos para a sua Casa, não é? - disse Lílian, seus olhos brilhando de esperanças. - Digo... sua Casa é qual?

- É... Grifinória. - todos comemoraram o fato – Mas... Bom, no primeiro ano eu... Fizminhacasaperdercentoecinqüentapontos. - Harry falou rápido e baixo enquanto eles comemoraram, para tentar fazê-los esquecer da pergunta.

- Não ouvi o que você falou, Harry. - disse Tiago, pela primeira vez, falando diretamente com ele como um pai. - O que você disse?

- Eu disse que... Noprimeiroano... EuedoisamigosfizemosaGrifinóriaperdercentoecinqüentapontos. - o rosto de Harry se confundia com os cabelos de Lílian.

- Você e depois dois amigos fizeram a Grifinória vender cinqüenta pontos? - perguntou Sirius.

- Harry... Eu aconselho que fale claramente... - disse Remo, sorrndo.

O garoto assentiu, fechando os olhos e suspirou:

- No-primeiro-ano-eu-e-dois-amigos-fizemos-a-Grifinória-perder-cento-e-cinqüenta-pontos. - disse Harry.

Silêncio.

- O QUÊ?! - gritou Remo, precisando se apoiar na mesa para não cair.

- No... primeiro... ano... eu... e... dois... amigos... fizemos... a... Grifinória... perder... cento... e... cinqüenta... pontos... - disse Harry, respirando fundo a cada palavra.

- COMO?! - perguntou Sirius, estarrecido.

- Na PORCARIA do primeiro ano eu e dois amigos INFELIZES meus fizemos a DROGA da Grifinória perder MALDITOS cento e cinqüenta pontos!! - disse Harry.

- HEIN?! - perguntou Lílian, pulando do sofá e quase levando o marido junto.

- N-O-P-R-I-M-E-I-R-O-A-N-O-E-U-E-D-O-I-S-A-M-I-G-O-S-F-I-Z-E-M-O-S-A-G-R-I-F-I-N-Ó-R-I-A-P-E-R-D-E-R-C-E-N-T-O-E-C-I-N-Q-Ü-E-N-T-A-P-O-N-T-O-S!!!! - gritou Harry.

- Como... é que é? - disse Tiago, ajeitando os óculos.

- Não me faça repetir, vocês JÁ entenderam. - Harry, cruzou o braço e se jogou um pouco mais desleixadamente no sofá. - SACO. - bufou.

Todos olharam para Harry.

- O jeito irritado da Lílian... - disse Tiago.

- E o desleixo do Tiago... - disse Lílian.

- ESSE É MEU FILHO! - Lílian e Tiago abraçaram Harry ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que ele perdesse a respiração.

- Ai, meu afilhado, que bonitinho! Sendo esmagado pelos pais até morrer! - Sirius abraçou Remo e começou a esfregar a bochecha no braço dele. - Ai, ai, que coisinha mais fofa! Ele é tão boni...

_PLOFT._

- Mais uma dessas, Almofadinhas, e você é um homem morto. - disse Tiago.

- Você sabia que essas almofadas são duras, Tiago?

- O Almofadinhas foi almofadado, isso não é... _bonitinho_? - disse Tiago, mais irônico impossível. - Meu amiguinho bonitinho! - ele pegou a almofada que estava caída no chão e esfregou na cara de Sirius.

- Báfa dom fifo! - disse Sirius. - Fifo bói!! Fondas, feu dou badar fofê!

Tiago tirou a almofada do rosto de Sirius – Acho que sua amiguinha almofada não está muito feliz com você, _Almofadinhas_... - todos riram, menos Sirius.

- Eu acho que não teve graça. - disse Sirius, cruzando o braço.

- E eu acho que você não deve gozar da cara do _meu_ filho. - disse Tiago, sorrindo.

- Que há 5 minutos atrás você não acreditava ser seu filho.

- E você que achou que ele era um bicho papão?

- Nunca se sabe...

- Ele é feio, é?

- Não estou dizendo isso só que...

- Parou, parou, parou... - disseram Lílian e Remo juntos, entrando entre os dois, Lílian na frente de Tiago e Remo na frente de Sirius.

- Escutem, _marotos_ – disse Lílian – Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, portanto cuidem _direito_ do _meu_ filho. E, Harry... Tome cuidado com o senhor Almofadinhas...

- Ele é meu padrinho... - disse Harry, olhando para a mãe.

- E eu sua mãe. - disse ela, pegando sua bolsa, dando um beijo estalado no filho e dando um aceno para os outros.

- Evans! - disse Tiago, com os braços cruzados, batendo o pé.

Lílian virou-se para ele e disse, com um sorriso enorme:

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiim? - e completou – Para seu governo, POTTER, eu agora sou Lílian Evans POTTER.

- O filho recebe, mas o marido não?

- Ah, esqueci... - ele foi até ela e...

- Isso é... nada agradável, eu diria. - disse Sirius, tirando os óculos de Harry e tampando seus olhos. - E impróprio para menores.

- Sirius, deixa de ser – disse Tiago – Ele tem que ver como ele é o fruto de um amor tão... puro e maravilhoso, não é, amorzinho?

- Não quando estávamos em Hogwarts, não é, queridinho? - disse ela, apertando a bochecha dele. Todos deram risadas, e Lílian foi embora.

- Esse é o tipo de exemplo – disse Tiago, com a mão na bochecha. - Quemeu filho _não_ deve seguir.

- Sabe do que está na hora, Tiago? - disse Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Iih, começou... - disse Remo.

- Ora, Remo... Você é um maroto também. - disse Tiago, com o mesmo sorriso que Sirius.

- OK... Vamos liberar meu lado maroto, já que insistem... Harry, venha para o quarto... Temos que ter uma... conversinha. - Remo de um sorriso igual ao dos outros e foi seguindo os outros.

N/A: E aí, o que acharam?! Espero que tenham gostado. Até o próximo capítulo!

Respeitosamente,

Mary Lupin.


	2. Reunião Marota

_(antes da fic começar... Uma invasão rápida de Tiago Potter)_

Por favor, caros leitores da Mary Lupin, eu, Tiago Potter gostaria de deixar _bem_ claro que minha mulher, Lílian Potter é a melhor mulher do mundo e que eu a amo ao quadrado...

_(e uma invasão agora de Lílian Potter)_

Mas eu amo o Tiago ao cubo.

_(e uma invasão da AUTORA!)_

Normal Lílian, negrito Tiago.

**Ah, não, Lílian, eu amo você mais.**

Eu amo você cem vezes.

**Eu amo você um milhão de vezes!**

Eu amo você um bilhão de vezes!

**Eu amo você um trilhão de vezes!**

Eu amo você um... hã... quadrilhão de vezes?

**Ah, é assim, Lílian?!**

É sim, Tiago!

**Eu amo você INFINITAS vezes!**

Exagerado!

"**Exagerado... Jogado aos seus pés eu sou mesmo exagerado..."**

_Ei, desde quando você conhece Cazuza, Tiago? (Autora)_

**Desde quando você deixou o computador ligado à noite e eu ouvi suas músicas... Um gosto bem eclético, eu diria.**

Tiago, que horror! Coitada da Autora, ela vai se sentir sem privacidade agora...

_Não tem problema, Lílian... Só achei estranho. Pelo menos ele ouviu MPB..._

**Você não tem samba não?**

_Tenho sim, você que não viu..._

**Posso dar uma olhada?**

Tiago!!

_Quem sabe no dia 30 de fevereiro? A gente se vê até lá, Tiago!_

**Mas eu só queria ouvir uma musiquinha...**

Vá escrever na SUA fanfic, Tiago. (Remo)

_Você também, Remo. Agora... DÁ PARA TODO MUNDO CALAR A BOCA QUE EU QUERO COMEÇAR A ESCREVER?!_

Seu desejo é uma ordem...

**Como você quiser...**

Já que você diz, senhorita...

_Obrigada._

_Ao meu amável escritor,_

_Como vocês viram, o Tiago fez o favor de mexer no meu computador... Mas tudo bem, vamos à fanfic. Novamente devo informar-lhes que nessa nova saga da fanfic a autora continua não tendo nenhuma sanidade mental, e esse novo capítulo contém coisas malucas como uma reunião marota, uma volta ao presente, um esquecimento estranho que não deveria ser esquecido e várias surpresas para os Marotos, reveladas por Harry. Portanto, se quiserem seguir à essa saga, muito bem, você é muito corajoso._

_Respeitosamente,_

_Mary Lupin_

_**A Autora sempre escreve umas coisas tão desanimadoras sobre a fic, não dá vontade de ler... (Sirius)**_

_É só uma brincadeira, sr. Black, retirei isso de um livro que eu gosto muito..._

**Me empresta?!**

TIAGO, ALÉM DE OUVIR AS MÚSICAS DO COMPUTADOR DA AUTORA, AGORA QUER LER O LIVRO DELA?!

Vamos deixar a Autora escrever senão ela esfola a gente...

_**Apoiado, apoiado... Olha a cara dela, não tá nada feliz.**_

_Mas antes disso, vou responder os comentários que tivemos nessa fic insana...  
**Oh, tivemos comentários... Mas que honra!**_  
Mas isso é só porque a Autora é uma escritora maravilhosa... Não é?

_Ai, céus, quando puxa saquismo..._

**Mas a senhora merece, sra. Autora...**

_Isso não vai dar o direito de você ficar mexendo nas minhas coisas, Potter._

Tirou as palavras da minha boca. Obrigada.

_AGORA POSSO RESPONDER AOS COMENTÁRIOS?? Obrigada._

_**Bom que ela não deixou a gente responder...**  
_

**Nany Potter: **_Valeu mesmo pelo comentário. Que bom que você está se divertindo!_

Como assim você gostou do fato de eu ter ido pro chão quando soube que o Harry perdeu 150 pontos para a Grifinória?! Que vergonha...

_**Ah, cala a boca, Remo você nunca faz nada maroto e quando faz fica envergonhado...**_

**Desde quando quase cair porque meu filho perdeu 150 pontos para a Grifinória é algo maroto? Bebeu o quê, Sirius?**

_**Ah, eu bebi uma coisa gostosa que tinha na cozinha da Autora...**_

Ai meu Deus, coitada da Autora...

_Pois é Lílian eu só quero RESPONDER O COMENTÁRIO DA NANY! E... Sirius, você bebeu Coca-Cola...?_

Ih, bebeu é? Reza a lenda que tem folha de cocaína lá, né?

_Aiaiai... Bom, Nany, obrigada mesmo pelo comentário... Seja sempre bem vinda nesse manicômio olha para trás e vê uma guerra Marota... E, como eu disse lá atrás, ainda há chance de você se salvar. GAROTOS, SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA PARAR??_

**Trauriges Madchen: **_Obrigada pela força! Sua exigência é uma ordem, mas... Bom, mas como disse para a Nany, você pode ainda se salvar da minha insanidade doida... Boa sorte se quiser continuar... Hehehehehehe!_

Nossa, mas como você é pessimista, Autora, assim ninguém vai ler essas fics...

_... Ah, Lílian..._ _Não viu meu profile? É BRINCADEIRA!_

_**Ui, nerviossa...**_

_Ei, quem fala isso sou eu, Black._

_Bom divertimento e... boa sorte!_

**Capítulo II:**** Reunião Marota**

Tiago, Sirius e Remo estavam com um sorriso tão maroto que, se não fossem eles quem eram, Harry ficaria com medo. Foram até o quarto de Tiago e Lílian, e Tiago esperou que Remo tivesse a certeza de que a porta estava devidamente fechada quando falou:

- Então, Harry... - esfregou as mãos, com um sorriso maior ainda (se é que isso era possível, obviamente). - Você joga quadribol?

- Estava demorando! Quadribol. - disse Remo. Todos riram.

- Ah... Jogo, eu estou no time da Grifinória...

Tiago riu, mexendo nos cabelos – Eu sabia! Em qual posição?

- Goleiro? - perguntou Sirius.

- Não, a...

- Artilheiro? - perguntou Remo.

- Não! Eu sou...

- Só pode ser então... Batedor? - arriscou Sirius.

- Não, não, é...

- Então quem você é, o juiz?! - perguntou Remo.

- Segunda vez que vocês não me deixam falar... - disse Harry, olhando para o teto. - E vocês realmente conhecem quadribol? Esqueceram do apanhador. E eu _sou_ o apanhador da Grifinória.

- Caramba, como o _você_, Pontas pode esquecer dessa posição?!

- Eu deveria ter imaginado! - disse Tiago, orgulhoso. - Filho de peixe, peixinho é, no caso, é marotinho... Você é capitão também? Eu era apanhador _e_ capitão... Lógico, o _melhor_. - disse ele, bagunçando os cabelos.

Harry negou com a cabeça, nervoso – Não, não sou...

- E as meninas, Harry! Me conte das meninas! - disse Sirius, chegando mais perto de Harry. - Aposto que é super popular... Não galinha, como o pai...

- Sirius Black, olha como fala...

- Se bem que eu sempre achei que isso era por causa da forma animaga dele... Para tentar esconder, sabe como é?

- SIRIUS BLACK, QUER QUE EU PROÍBA MEU FILHO DE FALAR COM VOCÊ?!

Sirius continuou olhando para ele com o mesmo olhar maroto.

- Tudo bem, pai, não tem problema o meu Patrono é...

- _Como_? Você também tem um amigo lobisomem e virou animag...

Remo correu até Tiago e tampou a boca dele – Shhh, seu maluco endoiado! Grita um pouco mais alto da próxima vez que o Japão ainda não ouviu! Quer que todo mundo saiba que eu sou um lobisomem e que vocês são animagos?!

- Tudo bem, mas não precisava me atacar desse jeito, achei que tinha baixado o santo em você...

- Eu estava falando do meu _Patrono_.

- Enquanto os pombinhos estão namorando, Harry... - disse Sirius.

- Acho melhor você não falar assim... Meu pai não vai ficar nada feliz.

- Mas eles não formam um casal lin...

- Harry, afaste-se dele, não quero que você fale com esse cachorro. - disse Tiago, afastando Harry de Sirius pelo ombro.

- Cachorro _literalmente_, meu caro. Não me proíba de falar com meu afilhado, seu...

Enquanto os dois estavam brigando por nada, Remo pegou Harry "emprestado" e começou a perguntar algumas coisas sobre o futuro.

- Como estão as coisas por lá? Quero dizer, quem é o Ministro da Magia? - perguntou ele.

- É o Fudge... Cornélio Fudge. - Harry ainda estava assustado e tentava não ser acertado pelos travesseiros, lençóis, papéis, pastas, penas, galeões, sicles, nuques, livros, e até alguns feitiços que Tiago e Sirius atiravam um no outro. - Não é melhor... Se a gente... Hã... Pará-los?

- Verdade, né? Eu acabei de acostumando _demais_ com isso... SIRIUS ALMOFADINHAS E TIAGO PONTAS SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA PARAR?! - gritou Remo.

A bagunça se cessou, Tiago e Sirius olhando irritadíssimos para Remo:

- CALA A BOCA, REMO ALUADO!! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, e voltaram à briga.

Remo abriu a boca para falar, mas Harry foi mais rápido, atirou um travesseiro no pai e um livro no padrinho.

- Pronto, vão parar agora. - disse Harry.

- Bonito, Remo, meu filho agora é terrorista! - disse Tiago.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! - disse Remo.

- Não fez mesmo. - disse Harry – Eu que achei melhor fazer isso para pararem... Afinal... Bom, olhem para o estado desse quarto.

Um grande silêncio invadiu o quarto e Tiago olhou para Harry como se aquilo fosse o fim do mundo.

- A Lily vai me matar... - disse ele, dando um tapa na testa.

- Tiago, conhece uma coisa chamada varinha? - perguntou Remo, e com um toque com sua varinha, tudo voltou ao normal.

- Na verdade... conheço. - disse Tiago, sorrindo ironicamente para o amigo. - Perdão.

- Mas e aí, Harry... Do que a gente tava falando mesmo...? Ah, sim, e as garotas? - perguntou Sirius.

- Ah, bom... Tem a... a Cho, mas... Não é nada demais... - disse Harry.

- Não fique assim, Harry, você irá conquistá-la! Nada que _eu_ aqui possa ajudar! - disse Sirius, piscando um dos olhos. - O _mais_ bonito dos Marotos, o _mais_ conquistador, o _mais_ perfeito...

Tiago revirou os olhos – Com licença senhor Almofadinhas, mas o filho é meu. E quem vai

ensiná-lo vai ser _eu_. Afinal, eu até consegui sair com a Lily... Aliás estou casado com ela. Aliás, tenho... Digo, vou ter um filho, já que o Harry veio do futuro...

- Tudo bem, depois vocês decidem isso, OK? - disse Harry.

- Meu Deus, quase havia me esquecido de perguntar o _essencial_! - disse Tiago, sorrindo marotamente.

Todos olharam cheios de dúvida e curiosidade, enquanto Tiago esfregava as mãos com um sorriso mais maroto.

- Ora ora, esqueceram do nosso _amiguinho_?

- Que amiguinho, Pontas? - perguntou Sirius, cruzando os braços. Tiago ficou em silêncio, ainda esfregando as mãos. - Anda, fala!

- _Seboso_. - disse Tiago, rindo.

- Ah, quando será que vocês... - começou Remo.

- Severo Snape, Harry. Conhece esse nome? Ele era um _grande_ amigo nosso de Hogwarts! - disse Tiago ironicamente, balançando o garoto deixando-o tonto.

- _Snape_? Ah, sim... Ele é meu professor.

- _Professor_?! - disse Sirius, estupefado.

- É, professor. De Poções. Quer dizer, ele sempre quis o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Todo mundo sabe disso.

- _Professor_?! - perguntou Tiago. - Não pode ser. _Severo Snape_, Harry. Tem certeza que é ele?

- Sim, pai, tenho. - disse Harry, revirando os olhos. - E ele me odeia por _sua_ causa, detalhe...

- _Professor_... Quem diria, podia apostar mil galeões que ele se transformaria em um Comensal da Morte... - falou Sirius.

- Qualquer um pensaria, Sirius. - disse Remo. - Ele era da _Sonserina_.

- Ah, mas ele foi um. - disse Harry – Ou é isso que o Dumbledore diz. Mas ele voltou ao nosso lado depois de... - Harry parou. - Hã... Espera, eu não lembro direito...

Todos olharam estranho para o garoto. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Ele não se lembrava de nada... O que o Dumbledore dizia sobre Snape... O fato dele ter parado de ser um Comensal... Foi antes de alguma coisa... Antes do _quê_?

- Harry...? - disse Tiago.

- Espera!! Espera, eu não consigo me lembrar...

- Não tem problema se não quiser contar para a gente... - disse Remo.

- Não é isso... É...

Tinha alguma coisa... Alguma coisa... Ele sabia que tinha... Estava lembrando... Faltava alguma coisa... Ele ia lembrar... Ia se lembrar... Harry olhou para Remo.

- Quando... Hã... Se volta ao tempo, como aconteceu... Eu... Posso esquecer coisas? Pelo fato de voltar ao tempo?

- Nada relatado nos livros, Harry. - disse Remo. - Mas tudo bem... - Remo olhou para os outros dois e balançou a cabeça nervoso, como um pedido para mudar de assunto.

- Harry, o que você acha de... - começou Sirius.

De repente, Harry se lembrou. A cicatriz.

- É isso! - disse Harry, colocando a mão na cicatriz. - Pai, preciso de um espelho.. Um banheiro, onde é o banheiro?

- Ali. - disse Tiago, apontando para uma porta à esquerda do quarto.

Harry saiu correndo e olhou para sua cicatriz. O que tinha ela... O que ela... Significava? Tinha alguma coisa!

- Harry, esqueça isso! Ora, vamos, não tem problema! - disse Tiago, entrando no banheiro. - Harry? Harry?! Que cicatriz bizarra...?

- Não sei explicar, não me lembro. Eu... Lupin, se eu voltar para o presente... hã.. _futuro_... Eu não vou poder mais voltar?

- Poderá, afinal, o armário está enfeitiçado. - disse Remo.

- OK. Legal... Hã... Bom, eu vou voltar. Lembrar do que aconteceu. Volto e conto para vocês. _Tem_ alguma coisa de importante que eu preciso lembrar.

Tiago olhou para o filho um pouco decepcionado.

- Eu volto. - e entrou no armário. Logo depois, tudo ficou escuro.

Acordou em cima de sua cama, na rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4. De repente se lembrou. Lógico... Voldemort matou seus pais... Snape... Tudo agora voltou à sua cabeça. Como _pôde_ se esquecer? _Como_? Harry levantou-se, um pouco tonto, tentando pensar em sua situação. Voltara ao tempo... Mas quem teria enfeitiçado aquele armário? Em cima de sua escrivaninha havia um pedaço de pergaminho. Harry pegou e estava apenas escrito:

_Aproveite bem seu presente. Talvez seus amigos gostariam de compartilhar com você. Mas isso é opção sua. Espero que goste._

O quê diabos era aquilo? Uma piada? Desceu as escadas, e na cozinha estavam seus tios, Válter e Petúnia, e Duda, seu primo estava assistindo televisão.

- Alguém veio falar comigo? Quero dizer, alguém veio me visitar? - perguntou Harry.

Tio Válter olhou para Harry como se a resposta daquela pergunta era óbvia.

- Claro que não. - disse Tia Petúnia, que lavava a louça. De repente, derrubou o copo que estava lavando. - Você está esperando _visitas_?

- Moleque! - disse Tio Válter, andando em direção a Harry. - Você deu o endereço daqui para... _aquela_ gente?

- Claro que não, eu tenho amor à minha vida. Se eu fizesse isso, vocês me enterravam vivo. - disse Harry, mexendo os cabelos como o pai. - Opa... Acho que é o convívio... Hã... OK, ninguém apareceu aqui, e o que é esse bilhete? - disse, mostrando o bilhete.

Duda desviou o olhar da TV para o bilhete.

- Sei lá. - e voltou a assistir.

- Grande novidade. - disse Harry. - Olha, eu... Hã... - Harry parou. Ia falar que _voltara ao tempo_ para os tios? Eles iriam acreditar? - Certo, eu vou contar uma coisa para vocês, vocês _não_ vão acreditar em mim, não tem problema, mas eu _preciso_ contar isso para alguém.

- Que diabos...?

- Bom, eu voltei ao tempo. - disse ele.

Silêncio. Por algum milagre, Duda _havia se interessado_ pelo que Harry estava falando. E _abaixou o som da TV para ouvir melhor_. Se aquilo não fosse um sonho, Duda estava sendo comandado pela maldição Imperius.

- Como assim, voltou ao tempo? - perguntou Tia Petúnia, secando as mãos.

- Fui para o passado, sabe o que é? _Passado_.

- E qual passado? - perguntou Tio Válter.

- Ah, claro, qual passado, muito boa essa pergunta. - Harry mexeu os cabelos novamente ao estilo eu-sou-o-filho-de-Tiago-Potter. - Acho que você quis dizer o que estava acontecendo nesse passado?

- Que seja. - Tio Válter revirou os olhos.

- Meus pais... Lá, no _passado_ estavam há apenas 2 meses casados... Eles nem haviam pensado na minha existência.

Tio Válter olhou para Harry. De Harry para Tia Petúnia, e de volta para Harry.

- Olha moleque... - disse Tio Válter – Que coisa ridícula é essa?

- Sabia que não iam acreditar... - e sem nenhum aviso, subiu as escadas.

Harry jogou-se em sua cama, começou a pensar... Tinha conhecido seus pais. E, por incrível que parecesse, ele não achava aquela situação bizarra. Ele não sabia direito como explicar nem a si mesmo. Olhou para o bilhete que estava amassado em sua mão. _Talvez seus amigos gostariam de compartilhar com você._ Rony e Hermione... Harry animou-se. Será que Harry deveria chamá-los? Mas tão rápido sua animação chegou, ela terminou. Seus tios _jamais_, em hipótese _alguma_ iam deixar que Harry convidasse os amigos para dentro da casa deles. Harry tirou o tênis com os pés, com raiva. _Por quê_ os tios tinham que ser tão irritantes com ele? _Por quê_ Harry não podia ao menos pedir que _um_ amigo viesse... Se ao menos um dos dois viesse... Harry queria e _muito_ compartilhar essa felicidade de ter conhecido os pais com os amigos... Mas como?

- Você está aí? - perguntou Tia Petúnia do outro lado da porta, que estava fechada.

- Não, estou no Japão. - disse Harry, irritado, jogando o outro tênis no chão com os pés.

Tia Petúnia entrou, olhando para o menino um tanto assustada. - É verdade, essa sua história? De voltar... ao tempo?

- Não, eu estou inventando porque eu gosto de fazer papel de palhaço, sabe. Lógico que é verdade.

Ela não respondeu. E se ele perguntasse para _ela_?

- Hã... Tia Petúnia, eu... Hã, bom, eu gostaria de... Convidar meus amigos de Hog, ahn, da minha escola para... Irem comigo até o passado. Eu queria que eles conhecessem meus pais, será que eu...

- Claro que não. - disse Tia Petúnia. - Já basta _você_ de anormal nesse teto. Sei lá quantos "amigos" você vai convidar, de repente chega dez iguais a _você_. Claro que não. - e saiu do quarto.

- Não posso? Doce ilusão a sua. - disse Harry.

_Continua no próximo capítulo!_

Nossa, mas COMO você consegue ser tão má... Com seus leitores... Eles devem estar curiosos... Coitadinhos...

_Ah eu também não sei, sabe, Lily..._

**Quem você pensa que é para chamar minha mulher de Lily?!**

_Eu não penso, Tiago, eu simplesmente **sou**._

Falou e disse, Autorinha!

_**Vai, puxa saco...**_

Eu posso, sou V.I.P., o Maroto favorito dela... momento Sirius Black

Tiago & Sirius ao mesmo tempo: COMO ASSIM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

_Não era para falar... Mas já que falou... Tudo bem. Mas não precisava ser "Autorinha", né? Voltando ao leitor, coitado... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Infelizmente a Lily não apareceu nesse capítulo, e não tenho previsão para ela aparecer de novo no próximo. Mas... Vamos ver se eu consigo dar um jeitinho!_

_Beijos, e obrigada pelos comentários!_

_Respeitosamente,_

_Mary Lupin._


	3. Rony e Mione visitam a casa dos Potter

Sirius – Negrito e Itálico

Autora - Itálico

_**Aproveitando que a srta. Autora saiu porque foi assistir a um filme (Peixes alegres e saltitantes que são felizes e não matam ninguém, eu acho que é isso...), eu, Sirius Black, lindo, maravilhoso, bonito, sensacional, carismático, querido por todas, invejado por todos, modesto, divertido, gracioso, inteligente, maroto, enfim, completamente, 100, inteirinho, sem dúvida nenhuma perfeito vou dar-lhe a honra à todos de responder aos comentários.**_

_Obrigada, Sirius, e para seu governo: o filme que eu estava assistindo era "Tubarão", e não "Peixes alegres e saltitantes que são felizes e não matam ninguém". E como eu sou uma Autora muito bondosa... Deixo você responder aos comentários. Comporte-se, se não quiser ter um triste fim nessa fanfic._

_**Oh, como você é maravilhosa!**_

_E você modesto._

_**Vamos aos comentários.**_

**Nany Potter:****_ ego elevado ao máximo_**

_**Oh, Nany, obrigado... Pode deixar que o seu morenaço de olhos azuis maravilhoso, bonito, sensacional, carismática, querido por todos inveja...**_

_Sirius Black..._

_**Ahn, pode deixar que eu compartilho essa bebida maravilhosa contigo... Podemos até sair depois disso...**_

_Sirius Black..._

_**E quanto ao Aluado... Bom... Não sei se ele vai conseguir ficar tal como eu e Pontas, mas é capaz de ficar um pouquinho... irreconhecível, se quer minha opinião. Para você ver como o Pontas Júnior mexe nossa vida!**_

_Coitado do meu queridinho..._

_**Ainda temos que acertar essas contas, Autora.**_

_Como, Black?_

_**Nada não... Quanto à sua pergunta , não posso responder... Autora, vem cá, venha responder.**_

_Saia de perto, você não pode saber. Mary's super kick in Sirius_

_Pronto, agora que ele caiu fora... Mas é claro que o Harry vai encontrá-los de novo! Afinal, a fic fala sobre isso, e já tenho o enredo fechado e tudo mais, então não vou falar mais nada para você... Mwahahahaha..._

_Espero que esteja se divertindo. Se você quiser se salvar das minhas insanidades, lembre-se, você ainda pode se salvar..._

_**Autora...**_

_Não tente me intimidar, Black._

_**Desculpe-me, Vossa Alteza.**_

_Boa leitura!_

_**É isso aí!**_

**Capítulo III:**** Rony e Hermione visitam a casa dos Potter**

_Rony,_

_Eu não vou explicar muita coisa para você aqui nessa carta, porque se ela não chegar até você não quero nem pensar o que vai acontecer. Queria que você viesse me visitar, mas, lógico, meus tios não me deixaram que você viesse. Será que você podia vir até aqui à meia-noite de amanhã? Convidei a Mione também. Depois te explico direito._

_Harry._

_P.S. NÃO RESPONDA ESSA CARTA._

Harry escreveu isso duas vezes, uma destinada à Rony, outra para Hermione. Agora era esperar para amanhã à noite chegar. O dia inteiro Harry ficou inquieto: de seu quarto ia para a cozinha, e dela ia para a sala. Da sala, saía e dava um pequeno passeio, e voltava para seu quarto. Não _conseguia_ parar quieto. Quando os Dursley foram se deitar, Harry desceu as escadas mais silencioso possível e sentou-se no sofá, que dava para a frente do relógio. 22h... 22h30... 23h... 23h15... 23h30... O tempo estava devagar _demais_. 23H40... 23h43... 23h45... 23h50... Estava chegando... 23h51... 23h52... 23h53... 23h54... 23h55... 23h56... 23h57... 23h58... 23h59...

- Vamos. - disse Harry.

0h.

- Ai, Hermione, você pisou no meu pé! - disse Rony.

- Shhh, Rony! Não podemos acordar ninguém! Quer meter Harry em encrencas? - disse Hermione.

Ao ouvir isso, Harry pulou do sofá e abriu a porta.

- _Harry_! - disse Rony.

- Shhhhh! - disse Hermione e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Venham. Mas por favor, _silêncio_.

Harry abriu passagem para os amigos, que entraram pé-ante-pé na sala.

- Subam as escadas. - sibilou Harry para eles.

Quando todos estavam no quarto de Harry, ele trancou a porta e olhou para os amigos:

- Harry, explica, o quê você quer com a gente? - perguntou Hermione.

- Você já leu em algum livro sobre volta ao tempo? Alguma coisa? - perguntou Harry.

- Bom, tem o Vira-Tempo... Fora isso, acho que nada. - disse Hermione. - Ah, não. Algumas pessoas enfeitiçam certos objetos para voltar ao tempo... Oh, Harry, o quê você quer com isso?

- Eu voltei ao tempo. - disse Harry. - Vi meus pais. Lupin e Sirius estão lá também. - a medida que ele falava, a boca de Rony e Hermione abria cada vez mais. - Meus pais estão... Recém casados. Olhe isso. - entregou o bilhete misterioso. Harry percebeu que Hermione lia várias vezes e demorava em alguns trechos.

- E você quer que a gente vá com você? - perguntou Rony.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Qual é o móvel enfeitiçado? - perguntou Hermione.

Por um momento, Harry não sabia o que responder. Mas depois, respondeu. - A cama. Foi aonde eu acordei quando voltei ao tempo.

- Não, Harry. - disse Hermione. - Não é aonde você acorda. É aonde você entra.

- Mas eu não sei. Eu de repente acordei. - disse Harry.

Hermione olhou para o garoto, como se duvidasse de alguma coisa.

- É sério. - disse Harry.

Harry começou a pensar. Harry acordou em sua cama. Se não era em sua cama, seria alguma coisa em seu quarto. Sua escrivaninha? Sua cômoda? Seu próprio armário? Harry entrou em seu armário e fechou os olhos, mas nada aconteceu. Harry saiu de seu armário, um tanto envergonhado.

- Harry, eu... - começou Rony, mas Harry interrompeu-o:

- Só tem mais um lugar que me possa voltar ao tempo. Se não for esse, eu não sei qual é o outro.

- E qual é? - perguntou Rony, ansioso.

- O armário debaixo da escada. - disse Harry.

- Beleza, não está trancado. - disse Harry. - Primeiro as damas. - acrescentou.

Hermione entrou, hesitante. Logo depois, foi Rony, e depois Harry. Assim que Harry fechou a porta, ouviu passos descendo as escadas.

- Fechem os olhos _agora_! - sibilou Harry, rapidamente.

Harry acordou um pouco apertado. Aquele armário era mais apertado.

- Tiago, _quer parar_? - perguntou Remo. Tiago andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Remo, Sirius e Lílian jogavam pôquer. - Está me irritando.

- Porque não é o _seu_ filho que voltou ao tempo, não é _você_ que quer vê-lo de novo, não é _você_ que quer saber porque ele agiu tão estranhamente, não é _você_...

- Que está reclamando como um chato ao invés de se divertir com a gente jogando porco. - disse Sirius.

- Não é porco, Sirius. É _pôquer_. - corrigiu Lílian. - Vamos, Ti, vem jogar.

- UMA TRINCA DE REIS! MAIS UMA DAMA! GANHEI!! - gritou Sirius de repente, levantando-se e mostrando as duas cartas.

- Não. _Eu_ ganhei. - disse Lílian, gloriosa. - Uma trinca de Ases e uma dupla de reis.

- Ah, Lílian! Chega de ficar ganhando! Eu tô ficando paupérrimo! - disse Sirius. - Se bem que dizem: sorte no jogo, azar no amor, né.

- Não acho que ela tenha azar no amor. - disse Remo. - Ela casou com o Tiago, afinal.

- Foi pro lado _veado_ também? - perguntou Sirius. - Azar no amor, ficou com o Tiago, não ficou comigo...

- Meu marido _já_ disse, sr. Sirius Black, que _não_ é veado. E sim, cervo. E antes que você abra a sua boquinha irritante, não, não é a mesma coisa.

- Você também, Sra. Potter. - disse Tiago, totalmente absorto e não ouvindo nada do que eles falavam. - Não quer saber o que aconteceu com seu filho?!

Lílian revirou os olhos. - Ti, pára com isso! Deixa de criancice.

_- Ai! Quem está pisando na minha mão?_

_- Mas que gosma é essa?_

_- Minha mão, Hermione, dá para tirar esse pezão enorme daí?_

_- Meus óculos quebraram! Rony, o que é isso?_

_- VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO ME ESMAGANDO!_

_- Hermione, cala a boca sua doida!_

_- Rony, você não pode falar nada..._

_- Quem quebrou meus óculos?_

_- Eu lá vou saber? Quem é isso? Digo, o que é isso?_

_- Sou eu, Rony!_

_- Eu quem?_

_- Seu burro, eu! Hermione!_

_- Ah, essa juba só podia ser sua mesmo._

_- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Harry!_

Tiago, Lílian, Sirius e Remo olhavam para o armário, sem acreditar no que ouviam.

_- Querem sair?_

_- É verdade, estou morrendo de calor, essa juba aqui comigo..._

_- JUBA NADA, SEU..._

De repente, sai do armário um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, que cai no chão. Logo depois, Harry cai em cima desse garoto, junto com uma menina de cabelos castanho-claro um tanto armados.

- Harry? - perguntou Tiago.

- Hermione, levanta! - disse Harry. - Oi, pai...

- Quem são esses? - perguntou Sirius.

- Meus amigos. Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Por um momento ninguém falou.

- Olha. - disse Rony, apontando para Sirius. - É o Sirius.

- _Não me diga_! - disseram Harry, Hermione, Tiago, Lílian e Remo.

- Sr. Potter? - perguntou Hermione, olhando de Harry para Tiago, de Tiago para Harry. - Você é _idêntico_ a ele, Harry! Só os olhos que mudam.

Novamente, um silêncio.

- HARRY, EU TAVA COM SAUDADES! - de repente, Lílian pula em cima do garoto.

- Nossa, ela tava _tão _calminha enquanto jogava com vocês... - disse Tiago.

- Ele é meu filho, tá? E eu adoro ele. E ele é tão bonitinho... - retrucou Lílian, mostrando a língua para o marido.

- Achou o filho bonitinho, achou o pai bonito e gostosão. - disse Tiago, sorrindo para a mulher e bagunçando os cabelos. - Ele não é a minha cara, como a Her... Hemi... Ahn, como ela disse? - disse, apontando para Hermione.

- Ahn, é Her-mi-o-ne! - explicou Hermione. - Hermione.

- Hermi...one. - disse Tiago. - Ah! Hermione!

- Isso! - disse ela, sorrindo.

- Aceitam jogar pôquer? - perguntou Lílian, apontando para a mesa e um jogo não-terminado.

- Porco? Quê? - perguntou Rony.

- Pôquer?! Mas... Sra. Potter... Isso é jogatina!! - disse Hermione, com as mãos na boca. - Isso vicia...

Ouviu-se então um grande_ bonc_,depois um _crash_,em seguida um novo _crash_, um _splash_ e um palavrão.

O _bonc_ foi a cadeira que Remo se apoiara caindo com ele junto, o primeiro _crash_ foi um prato com biscoitos se quebrando, o segundo _crash_ foi um copo d'água se partindo, o _splash_ foi a água caindo em cima de Remo e o palavrão não precisa muitas explicações. Todos olharam para ele e para a situação: Aluado, Remo, Lupin, Remo Aluado, Remo Aluado Lupin, Remo John Lupin, lobinho, o lobisomem, Remo Aluado John Lobinho Lobisomem Lupin, enfim, aquele homem que era tão certinho fizera um estrago daqueles? Não era possível!

- Remo! - exclamou Lílian, depois de um grande silêncio, ajudando o amigo a levantar-se. - O que exatamente foi isso?

- Jogatina, Lílian Potter? _Jogatina_? - perguntou ele. - _Jogatina_? Hermione acaba de dizer que esse jogo é _jogatina_! Jogatina?! Você está brincando com a minha cara!

- Calma, eu...

- É _jogatina_?! Essa droga de jogo poderia me viciar? Jogatina?!

- Mas não estamos...

- Jota o gê a tê i ene a?!

- Espera, acontece que eu...

- Eu não acredito!!

- Remo! Eu não...

- Pelo amor de Merlin, não acredito que você me ensinou a jogar uma jogatina!!

- REMO SERÁ QUE EU PODERIA TER A HONRA DE FALAR, CARAMBA?! - Lílian gritou com todas as suas forças.

- Meus ouvidos agradecem. - disse Sirius, que estava ao lado dela. - Adoro quando você berra Lílian, eu sempre tenho a agradável sensação que meus tímpanos vão explodir.

- Quer calar a boca? - disse Lílian, irritada. - Remo, isso não é jogatina. Digo, é jogatina se você aposta dinheiro. Não estávamos apostando...

- Claro que estávamos, quando você saiu para pegar os biscoitos o Sirius colocou uns sicles na minha mão e...

- SIRIUS BLACK EU TE MATO! - disse Lílian, voando em cima de Sirius e tentando de toda forma esganá-lo.

- Além de jogatina temos um assassinato. - disse Rony. Todos riram, mas ninguém tentou livrar Sirius de Lílian. Provavelmente achavam que ele merecia um pouco.

Hermione, que estava com um braço na cintura e outro com a mão no queixo observava a cena. Os braços cruzados um com o outro, os pés de Sirius tentando chutar Lílian para longe dele. A garota olhava para a cena com muita atenção até que ela começou a rir como uma louca.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Tiago. - Isso é normal? - disse, voltando-se para Rony e Harry.

- Ah, não – disse Rony – Não surtos de risadas, mas surtos de "já sei o que é" e corre até a biblioteca, coisas assim é sempre...

-_ A reprodução humana não é feita dessa forma, Sirius e Sra. Potter_! - disse Hermione de uma vez só e sentou-se no sofá para rir.

- O Sirius está tentando assediar a minha mulher! - disse Tiago, puxando Lílian para fora de Sirius.

- Valeu, Pontas... Salvou a vida do seu amigo! - disse Sirius, que mudou de expressão ao ver a cara de Tiago.

- CHEGA! - disse Harry, entrando na frente dos dois. - Caramba, mas vocês estão com algum tipo de crise?

- Bom Harry, eles começaram a ficar assim depois de... hm...

- Se você falar, Remo... - começou Tiago.

- Você é um maroto morto. - terminou Lílian.

- Eles ficaram assim depois que você chegou aqui. - disse ele. - Sabe, pela primeira vez.

- _Remo Lupin_! - disse Lílian. - Eu só não vôo em cima de você porque o Tiago vai me matar.

Começou uma discussão entre Lílian e Tiago, enquanto Harry sentou-se do lado de Hermione no sofá. Todos riam e assistiam a discussão dos dois, o que foi um alívio para Harry, que olhava fixamente para o chão, sorrindo. Não entendia porque gostara tanto do que Remo falara.

- Ok, chega, vamos conversar com os meninos. - disse Lílian, depois de se cansar de discutir. Sentou-se em uma cadeira e virou-se para os três, sorrindo. Rony sentou-se no sofá também. - Mas e aí, meninos? Aprontam muito em Hogwarts como esses marotos aí?

- De certa forma sim, _não é_? - disse Hermione, olhando para os amigos. - Detenções e mais detenções para esses garotos...

- Mas você já recebeu uma detenção, ou se esqueceu da Floresta Proibida? - perguntou Rony.

-Vocês já entraram na Floresta Proibida? Que máximo! - disse Tiago.

- Não é o máximo! - disse Lílian – E se eles tivessem se machucado?? Imagina... Que horror!

- Ah, Lílian, nem vem... - disse Sirius. - Ia ser o máximo ir para lá... Nós até teriamos ido... Se alguém que eu conheço – e olhou para Remo – não tivesse nos impedido. Mas tudo bem... Há quem pode herdar o sangue maroto e fazer o melhor para os marotos nunca serem esquecidos!

Lílian revirou os olhos. - Ainda bem que tinha algum ajuizado chamado Remo Lupin no meio deles...

- Ah – disse Rony – Nós temos também uma estraga-prazeres – apontou para Hermione – mas ela também tem algumas idéias, não é? Um tapa na cara de Malfoy... Fugir da aula de Adivinhação... E coisas assim.

- É, o Remo era perfeito mesmo. - disse Tiago. - Só não falava para a gente parar com o Seboso...

- Seboso? - perguntou Hermione.

- Snape. - disse Tiago e Harry ao mesmo tempo. Olharam-se por um momento, e fizeram o mesmo gesto: bagunçaram o cabelo.

- Ah, credo – disse Lílian – Eu vou ficar louca. Párem de ser idênticos.

- Não sou idêntico à ele – disse Harry, rindo.

- É verdade! – disse Hermione. - Sra. Potter, os olhos dele...

- São iguais aos seus. - disseram Hermione, Rony, Harry, Sirius, Remo e Tiago ao mesmo tempo. Lílian corou. Harry sorriu. Por que estava tão emocionado com aquilo?

- Harry... - disse Lílian – Olha, não quero te pressionar nem nada, mas... Que cicatriz... - ela chegou até o garoto, agachou-se na frente dele. - Ah... Posso? - disse ela, gesticulando a mão, pedindo para mexer no cabelo dele. Harry confirmou com a cabeça, e Lílian delicadamente tirou os cabelos da testa. O estômago de Harry deu umas vinte cambalhotas. - O que é essa cicatriz? Um... raio?

Harry olhou para os amigos. A cicatriz... O quê tinha ela?

- Ah... - disse Harry. - É... Essa cicatriz... Ahn, sim...

- O quê aconteceu, filho? - disse Tiago, indo em direção a Harry. - Essa cicatriz... Então, eu queria saber...

- Eu não sei! - disse Harry, levantando-se rapidamente. - Não sei! Não lembro! Vocês não sabem também? - perguntou para Rony e Hermione.

- Não, cara. - disse Rony. - Senão eu ia falar. Eu não lembro.

- Eu sei que tem alguma coisa... - disse Hermione, mordendo o lábio. - Mas... o que é... Não sei...

- Parou, parou. – disse Remo. - Vamos mudar de assunto...

- É melhor. - disse Rony. - Vamos mudar de assunto...

Por um momento, conversaram de coisas distantes, com todos ainda um tanto constrangido. Principalmente Harry. Porque não conseguia se lembrar o significado daquela cicatriz?! Ele sabia que ela era importante... Para quê?

- E você, Harry? - perguntou Sirius. - A gente nem conseguiu terminar de conversar sobre as _garotas_.

- Ah, claro. - disse Harry. - É... Bom, ninguém em especial.

- É. - disse Rony. - Mas o problema é a Gina. Não é, Harry?

- Quem é Gina? - perguntou Sirius.

- Minha irmã mais nova. - explicou Rony. - Se ela não fez um fã-clube do Harry, está a ponto de fazer isso.

- Rony! - disse Hermione. - Ela já parou com isso.

- Que tal trazê-la também? - perguntou Lílian.

- Trazer a Gina para cá? - repetiu Hermione. - Mas... Para quê?

Tiago fez um "tsk, tsk" e todos olharam para ele. - Lílian, eu sei que quer conhecer sua nora desde cedo, afinal, ela será a mãe de seus netos, mas não precisa _exagerar_.

- Ah... - disse Harry, levantando a mão, como se pedisse para falar. - Sabe, pai... - seu estômago deu mais uma cambalhota. Chamá-lo de pai era estranho. Era como se nunca tivesse chamado alguém de pai na vida. - A Gina não é e não foi minha namorada... E... Você também está exagerando, não acha?

- Ora, imagina! - disse Tiago, rindo. - Eu? Exagerando? Nunca exagerei na minha vida!

Remo pigarreou. - É feio mentir, _Pontas_.

- Sempre achei que mentir era coisa de veado. - disse Sirius.

- Veado é a p...

- Tiago... - disse Lílian despreocupada, olhando para as unhas.

- Veado é... É o primo do tio do sogro da mãe do filho do pai do avô do Seboso!

Todos riram.

- Coitado do Snape. - disse Rony.

- Oh! - disse Lílian. - Olha só que horas já são!

- Realmente. - disse Hermione, levantando-se. - Acho que está na hora de irmos, garotos.

- Então vamos. - disse Rony, que também se levantou.

Harry não queria ir. Na verdade, Harry no fundo quis ficar lá, no passado. Mas sabia que não podia. Precisava se lembrar do que acontecera. - Vamos.

Entraram no armário, despediram-se e Hermione fechou a porta.

E ficou tudo escuro.

_Continua..._

_N/A: Bom gente, espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic. Eu estou adorando! chora_

_**Obrigado por me amarem como eu sei que me amam... (Que coisa gay, ficar chorando!)**_

_Ah, cala a boca Sirius Black._

_**Você também me ama, Mary Black.**_

_Sabe que eu cogitei a idéia de ser Mary Black?_

_**Sabia, você me ama.**_

_Mas como eu amo muito mais o Remo porque ele é simplesmente... Muito melhor que você, resolvi colocar Mary Lupin. E não é que ficou perfeito?_

_**Ainda acho que combina mais Mary Black. Se quiser o Lupin, que fique Mary Lupin Black. O Black por último, lógico.**_

_Calado. Você não tem o direito de falar – ou escrever – aqui. Shhhh._

_Bom gente, na hora que a Hermione diz o nome dela como: "Her-mi-o-ne", eu coloquei da forma "aportugueisada", como o pessoal por aí diz "Êrmione"... Mas, o certo mesmo, em inglês, de acordo com a própria Rowling é "Her-my-oh-knee", mas optei pela forma brasileira, ok?_

_Bom pessoal, até a próxima!_

_**Até!**_

_CALADO SIRIUS BLACK!_

_**... mimimimimimimimi!**_

_Assim que eu gosto._

_Mary Lupin.  
_


	4. O primeiro fora a gente nunca esquece

**Olá, olá, caros leitores! Aqui quem fala é Tiago Potter! Mary Lupin resolveu que eu deveria responder os comentários dessa vez.**

_Mentira, você simplesmente implorou. Ficou com ciúmes do Sirius._

**Obrigado por revelar. Já não basta o que você escreveu nessa maldita fanfic, não?**

_Acho que não! risos malévolos Agora, vê se responde logo..._

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin:**** Como assim? Harry, meu filho, com a Hermione? Acho que não... **

_É, realmente. Desculpa, mas não vai ser H/Hr... Eu sou H/G, mesmo. Desculpe!_

**Quem é Draco?**

_Muito menos D/Hr... O Draco nem vai aparecer nessa fanfic! Acho que nem citado ele será... Eu até gosto um pouco do shipper, mas... Desculpe._

**Calma, calma... Não precisa chorar!**

_Como se eu estivesse chorando._

**Nany Potter:**** SIRIUS, SIRIUS, SIRIUS! CHEGA DE SIRIUS! Por que as garotas esquecem de mim? Caramba, olha o teu nick! **_**Potter**_**, não **_**Black**_

_Respira, Tiago... Calma, não precisa morrer por isso._

**Não é contigo, né?**

_Bom, Nany... Desculpa mesmo por ter demorado a atualização, mas cá está ela! Eu estava ocupada mesmo, além de ter escrito "Orgulho & Preconceito"..._

**É, ela abandona as outras fics...**

_Cala a boca! Eu não vou abandonar essa aqui, é a minha primeira fic..._

**É... Sei, sei.**

_Bem... Não vou mais te matar de curiosidade, Nany, pode ler!_

**E VÊ SE LEMBRA DE MIM, SÓ PARA VARIAR!**

_Que emo._

**O que é emo?**

**Lilly Snape:** _Eu contei com várias coisas para fazer essa história. _

**SNAPE?????? SNAPE?? EU LI DIREITO? S-N-A-P-E? Ah, pelo amor de Deus, essa tem mais mal gosto do que você, hein?**

_Quer parar de falar mal do Lupin?_

**Mas Snape é muito mal gosto... E aliás, CHEGA DE FALAR DO SIRIUS! Acho que vou criar um S.O.S. Tiago Potter – lembrem-se dele!**

_Sintam o exagero..._

**Aaah, mas se lembra da briga do casal, não é? É, pelo menos isso... S.O.S. Tiago Potter na veia.**

_Ai céus..._

_Bom, vamos começar logo essa fanfic, peloamordedeus._

_Disclaimer, claro: As personagens citadas não são criações minhas, eu sei, eu sei... Pode jogar na minha cara, não tem problema..._

**Que emo.**

_Descobriu o que é emo?_

**Não...**

_... Boa leitura..._

**Capítulo IV:** O primeiro fora a gente nunca esquece

- E como acha que ela é?

- Não sei, né? Não a vi!

- Bom, se é uma Weasley é ruiva...

- _Não me diga_!

- Ah, deixa de ser também, Pontas.

- O que é, Almofadinhas, você fala as coisas mais óbvias...

- É verdade, é como falar que você não é um veado.

- Já disse que não sou um veado, Sirius. Sou um cervo.

- E eu já disse que é tudo a mesma coisa... Aliás, existem vários tipos de cervo. Você, Pontas, é único. Então, é um veado.

- _Querem parar_?

Tiago e Sirius estavam sentados na mesa, rabiscando um papel alheio, enquanto Lílian, ao lado, jogava paciência. Remo lia um livro – ou pelo menos, tentava.

- Parar por quê, Remo? - perguntou Sirius. - Esse cara é um saco.

- Quem é um saco é você. - disse Tiago, puxando um pouco mais o papel para seu lado.

- Ei! Você me fez rabiscar meu desenho. - disse Sirius, também puxando o papel.

- Que desenho? - perguntou Tiago, debruçando-se na mesa para ver. - Ah, uma casinha! Deixa disso, qualquer cabra zarolha faz outra...

- _Querem parar_? - repetiu Remo, olhando para os dois.

- Mande _ele_ parar! - disse Tiago, apontando para Sirius.

- Eu? Ah, claro, eu, o culpado _sempre_ sou eu... Nunca vi, sempre sou eu o malvado da história... Por quê? Por que logo comigo, ó Merlin?

- _Querem parar_? - perguntou Remo novamente, fechando o livro irritado.

Sirius puxou mais o papel. - Então deixa eu desenhar minha casinha...

- Volta aqui, eu estava desenhando meu Homem-Palito! - reclamou Tiago, puxando o papel.

- Os dois! Párem com isso! Já! Isso é uma ordem! Chega! Parecem duas crianças! - disse Lílian, pegando o papel dos dois. - Onde já se viu, dois homens feitos, um já casado, trabalhadores, fazendo uma palhaçada dessas e ainda por cima... - Lílian parou. Olhou para o papel. Seus olhos praticamente saltaram das órbitas. - Eu não acredito... - olhou para os dois, quase chorando. - Vocês ao menos _sabem_ o que é isso?!

- Estava aqui, em cima da mesa. - disse Tiago, olhando assustado para ela. Algo não estava bem. - Achei que não teria problema...

- _Achei que não teria problema_! - repetiu Lílian, de forma debochada. - Presta atenção quando você vai mexer em papéis, Tiago Potter, porque isso aqui é a receita que eu tenho que entregar para um paciente do St. Mungus!

Remo arregalou os olhos, olhando para os amigos.

- Olha Lílian, eu sempre soube que o Sirius eradeslocado, mas nunca soube que o Tiago também era... Ah, quero dizer... Não a esse nível...

- É a convivência. - respondeu Lílian, cruzando os braços impacientemente. - Tiago Potter, o que é que eu vou fazer? Entregar a receita com um... - e olhou para o papel - Homem-Palito, uma casinha, uma flor, um coração "Eu amo a Lílian"... - nesse momento, Lílian parou e corou levemente. - Também te amo. - continuou olhando para o papel, ainda corada. Voltou a si, e olhou irritada para os dois. - Querem que eu entregue isso para o paciente? - e começou a fingir que falava com o paciente - "Olha só, está aqui sua receita, mas não ligue para os rabiscos atrás não, foi a anta do meu marido e seu fiel escudeiro Sancho Pança que fizeram isso, um belo presente, não? São artistas! Como Picasso, Monet, Renoir...!"

- Ei, peraí! - disse Sirius, levantando-se. - Sancho Panda? Meu nome é Sirius Black, e não Sancho Panda. Não seria Sancho Cachorro?

Lílian revirou os olhos. - Sancho Pança é uma personagem de uma história trouxa chamada Dom Quixote. O tal Dom Quixote tem seu fiel escudeiro, o que significa que ele é o grande amigo do Dom Quixote, é isso que eu estou falando! Estou comparando você, Sirius, com o Sancho Pança. E o Tiago com o Dom Quixote!

- Eu não sou Sancho Pança! - protestou Sirius.

- Muito menos eu Domigote! - continuou Tiago.

- Meu Deus, o que eu _fiz_ para receber isso? - perguntou Lílian.

- Pensa pelo lado bom. - disse Remo. - Você não agüentou eles desde os onze anos, como eu.

- Hm... - Lílian olhou para os dois. - É, você tem razão.

_- Meu Deus, alguém sai desse armário!_

_- Se só três pessoas já estava apertado, agora quatro fica insuportável!_

_- Tá me chamando de gorda, Ronald Weasley?_

_- Não, Ginevra Weasley, só de obesa mesmo._

Rony Weasley saiu às pressas do armário, dando risadas, enquanto uma outra garota, também de cabelos vermelhos e compridos, seguiu-o e olhou irritada para ele.

- Repita isso, Rony, e você simplesmente morre!

Enquanto isso, Hermione e Harry saíram do armário, e observavam os dois, assim como Remo, Sirius, Tiago e Lílian. Depois de um tempo, os dois se encarando, Gina percebeu onde estava e se recompôs. Olhou para todos e seu rosto não tornou-se vermelho: tornou-se roxo.

- Ah – disse Harry. - Essa é a Gina, que vocês queriam conhecer.

Gina olhou para Tiago e Lílian e fez um pequeno cumprimento com a cabeça. Lílian sorriu para ela e Tiago acenou. Sirius, foi mais rápido. Disse:

- Quando vai ser o casamento?

Gina corou mais ainda, fazendo com que Rony tivesse que segurar um riso, que acabou parecendo um espirro. Hermione deu uma cotovelada nele.

- Ah, não, Sirius. - disse Hermione, que olhava feio para Rony. - Casamento... Não. Na verdade, o _Rony_ tirou conclusões precipitadas. O Harry e a Gina são apenas amigos, eles nunca namoraram... Aliás, certo, a Gina teve uma paixonite pelo Harry no primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts e tudo mais, mas não... Erm, pelo menos é o que eu acho, né? - disse ela, olhando para Gina, que desviou o olhar.

- Não ligue para o Sirius, erm... Gina, né? - perguntou Tiago.

- É, é Gina... - disse ela.

- Ah, aleluia, falou alguma coisa! - disse Sirius. - Não seja tímida, Gina, nós somos loucos mas...

- Diga isso por você. - disse Remo. - _Eu_ não sou louco.

- Claro que é. - disse Lílian. - Você convive com esses seres humanos – e apontou para Sirius e Tiago - desde os 11 anos...

- Obrigado, dona Lílian – disse Tiago – mas eu ainda sou seu marido. Ou quer se casar com o Aluado?

- NÃO! SE VOCÊ SE CASAR COM O LUPIN, EU NÃO VOU NASCER! - disse Harry, desesperado. - Como é que eu fico?

- Ele levou a sério... - disse Tiago.

- Não acredito... - continuou Remo, negando com a cabeça.

- É... No futuro, o Tiago não é assim não? - perguntou Sirius, rindo.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas não disse nada. Não sabia. Não fazia idéia.

"_De novo_,_ não_", pensou Harry. "_Lá vou eu, não vou conseguir responder às perguntas_..."

- Não ligue para o que o Tiago diz, Harry. - explicou Remo. - Se fôssemos acreditar em tudo o que ele fala... Estaríamos perdidos. - Tiago fuzilou Remo com os olhos, e este apenas sorriu inocentemente. - "_Esse ano a Lily vai aceitar sair comigo_,_ ou eu não me chamo Tiago Potter_!". Lembrando que ele dizia isso _todo_ o ano. Então, como você se chama? Astolfo José?

Tiago ignorou Remo, e foi falar com Gina.

- Vou conversar com a coitada aqui. - disse ele, sentando-se no sofá e chamando Gina para se sentar também. - Ela está mais perdida do que o Rabicho sem a gente.

- Aliás, por onde ele anda? - perguntou Sirius, que sentou-se numa cadeira perto do sofá.

- Viajando... Acho eu. Pelo menos foi o que ele disse da última vez que a gente se viu... Há algumas semanas atrás. Mas então, Gina! Conte-nos sobre você.

Gina olhou para Harry, Rony e Hermione com cara de "O que eu faço agora?".

- Ah... - começou Gina.

- Vai, lerda. - disse Rony, só para zombar dela, dando um tapa na cabeça da garota.

- Não bata nela! - disse Harry.

-_ Não bata nela_! - repetiu Sirius. - Vocês não estão namorando? Isso me admira.

O comentário de Sirius fez com que Gina corasse, e Harry ficou levemente envergonhado com aquilo (o que acabou deixando-o espantado: Gina não passava de uma amiga e irmã de Rony...).

- Me diga, Harry – disse Sirius. - Lá no futuro, como é que os dois – e apontou para Tiago e Lílian – reagem ao seu namoro com a Gina?

- _Eu não namoro com ele_! - disse Gina, criando coragem o suficiente.

- Ah, sim... Que seja. Eles reagem como? - disse Sirius, ignorando a menina.

Harry abriu a boca, e não sabia o que responder. O que seus pais diziam? Eles _conheciam_ os Weasley? Não sabia. Como sempre acontecia quando Harry não sabia responder uma pergunta, um silêncio constrangedor entrou na sala. Lílian olhou para Tiago, pedindo para que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

- Que quer que eu faça? - sibilou Tiago.

- Não sei! Faça alguma coisa.

Harry olhou para os pais que rapidamente começaram a fingir naturalidade. (Sem muito sucesso, já que Lílian ficou olhando as unhas e Tiago assoviando – como se não estivesse óbvio que estavam conversando.)

- Com licença, garotas. - disse Sirius de repente, empurrando Hermione e Gina delicadamente. - Mas queremos ter uma pequena conversa com os homens da casa.

Lílian abriu a boa, ofendida. - Está me expulsando da minha própria casa?

- Claro que não. - disse Sirius, sorrindo. - Mas, se quiser sair da sua casa, a minha está à sua disposição...

- Sirius, ela é _minha mulher_! - protestou Tiago.

- Muito bonita, por sinal... É uma pena que você ficou com ele, Lily. - disse Sirius, olhando para a cara de fúria de Tiago – parecia que estava prestes a explodir.

Negando com a cabeça, Lílian falou: - Seu cachorro!

Sirius sorriu marotamente. - Au, au.

- Na verdade, Lily, querida... Ele de fato... é um cachorro. - disse Tiago.

- Bah! - disse Lílian. - Vamos embora daqui, meninas... - e conduziu Gina e Hermione para o quarto. - Não queremos ouvir a conversa _deles_...

Certificando-se que as três já haviam fechado a porta do quarto, Tiago virou-se para Harry e disse:

- Com todo o respeito – e olhou para Rony -, mas irmã de vocês é linda. Harry, você está mais que certo em querer ficar com ela!

Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas não disse nada. Gina de fato era uma garota bonita, mas nunca havia pensado nela como algo além de ser uma amiga e irmã do seu melhor amigo. Virou-se para Rony e olhou para ele.

- Eu não sei de nada. - disse ele. - Quero dizer, é melhor você ficar com ela do que aquele outro Miguel Corner...

- Eu nunca falei que gosto da Gina! - disse Harry.

- O Rony só está te dando carta branca... Se você quiser, claro. - disse Sirius, rindo.

- Senhores, vocês estão esquecendo de alguns detalhes. - disse Remo, que permanecera calado até então. - Detalhes importantes. Será que o Harry _gosta_ da Gina? E a Gina dele? Vocês estão pressionando o garoto demais, coitado.

- Bom, que a Gina gosta dele é óbvio. - disse Rony. - Ela pode ficar com Hogwarts inteira ao mesmo tempo, mas ela vai continuar gostando do Harry.

- A Gina não vai ficar com Hogwarts inteira ao mesmo tempo! - disse Harry defendendo-a. - Ela não é assim!

Sirius pigarreou. - Tem certeza que você não gosta dela?

- Vamos lá, Harry, estamos entre amigos. - incentivou Rony.

Harry olhou para todos e ficou completamente sem jeito. - Eu não... Ela é... Nunca... Hã...

- Ah, olha que máximo, eu já conheci a mãe dos meus netos, sem mesmo meu filho nascer!

- Na verdade, Sra. Potter, a Gina realmente ainda sente algo pelo Harry. - disse Hermione. - Ela no momento está namorando com o Dino, colega de quarto do Harry... Mas mesmo assim, ela não deixa de gostar do Harry.

- Então por que está namorando outro? - perguntou Lílian. - Por que não fala para o Harry que você gosta dele?

- Eu disse para ela esquecer o Harry. - disse Hermione. - Para ela namorar outras pessoas...

- Não consigo falar para ele porque... - disse Gina - bem, eu tenho vergonha.

Lílian suspirou. - Isso é um grande problema, Gina. Temos que fazer alguma coisa para que ele perceba que você gosta dele... Quero dizer, eu não sei muito bem como é isso. Eu nunca tive muitos namorados, e quanto ao Tiago... Bom, a história é bem diferente!

- Como assim, diferente? - perguntou Gina.

- É uma longa história... Resumindo, ele começou a me convidar para sair... Mas na época eu não gostava dele... Na verdade, eu odiava o coitado. Foi o primeiro convite para sair que eu recebi em toda a minha vida, mas eu não me daria ao luxo de sair com aquele... como eu dizia na época, detestável. Até porque, quando ele começou a me convidar para sair, ele não estava falando sério, sabe? Só queria brincar. Foi também o primeiro fora que ele levou! Lembro-me como se fosse hoje...

_Eu estava conversando com as minhas amigas, na Sala Comunal. Aí entraram os _Marotos_, na frente o Potter, de seu lado Black, um pouco atrás, Remo Lupin – o único daqueles quatro que realmente eram decentes e bem atrás do Lupin estava Pedro Pettigrew. Ou como eu o chamava, o Sombra. Completamente sombra do Potter e do Black. Não sei como ele conseguia achá-los tão geniais. Ou melhor, não sabia como as pessoas em gerais achavam-os tão geniais! Bom, eles entraram, chamando o máximo de atenção possível. Eu simplesmente olhei para eles com o "olhar número 10 – mostre aos quatro que eles não prestam", de acordo com o "Manual Lílian Evans de como demostrar aos Marotos que eles são insuportáveis"._

- "Manual Lílian Evans de como demonstrar aos Marotos que eles são insuportáveis"? - perguntou Gina, rindo.

- É, na verdade quem fez isso foram as minhas amigas... Uma delas sabia desenhar super bem, e fez todos os "olhares". Ao todo, eram quinze...

_Eles entraram, olhando como se fossem astros do Cinema e todos os desgraçados na Sala Comunal olharam para eles. As garotas estavam com os olhos brilhando, e eu achei que algumas iriam desmaiar._

_- E do que é que estávamos falando? - eu perguntei, querendo fazer com que minhas amigas parassem de olhar para os quatro (na verdade, dois, porque apenas Black e Potter faziam questão de chamarem atenção). Mas, com Aline, minha amiga, estava absurdamente apaixonada pelo Black... Ela não prestou atenção no que eu falava._

_- Ele é tão lindo... - disse Aline, com os olhos grudados em Black._

_- Como ele é insuportável... - eu disse, imitando Aline._

_Patrícia e Mônica, minhas outras duas amigas deram risada, e Aline amarrou a cara. Depois, soltou um risinho. - Olha lá quem vem aí! - ela disse. - É o seu _amigo_ Tiago Potter, Lily._

_Sempre que o maldito Potter chegava perto era motivo de irritação para mim. Todo o segundo que eu passava em uma distância de menos de três metros perto dele me dava nos nervos!_

_- E aí, Lily, tudo bom? - disse ele, com aquela voz de falsete com aquela cara de falsete, com aquele jeito de falsete, mas o pior: com aquela pose de "oi eu sou um cara muito lindo e maravilhoso" (o que não é, vamos ser sinceras!)..._

- Como você pode dizer isso do seu marido, Lílian Evans Potter? - perguntou Tiago, que entrara no quarto e estava ouvindo a conversa.

- Isso era na época, meu caro Tiago Potter. - disse Lílian, sorrindo e apertando as bochechas dele, fazendo com que Gina e Hermione rissem.

- Com licença, senhoritas, mas eu vou só pegar a minha varinha, eu esqueci ela aqui...

- Senhorita uma ova de sapo de chocolate para você, Potter! - disse Lílian. - Eu sou _senhora_, já estou casada. Muito bem casada, eu diria! E agora, continuando a história...

_Achei muito estranho ele vir falar comigo, claro... Ele não vinha simplesmente vir falar comigo; ele só me irritava quando fazia alguma de suas "travessuras" sem graça. Aí eu tentava fazê-lo parar, mas ele... bem, continuava._

- É claro, era super divertido. - disse Tiago, ainda procurando sua varinha.

- Quer deixar eu terminar a minha história, Potter? - perguntou Lílian.

- Se eu achar a minha varinha!

- Ah, você quer sua varinha... Ah, eu acho que eu acabei sentando em cima dela... Ela quebrou.

Tiago olhou para Lílian e seu rosto rapidamente ficou mais branco que uma folha de papel.

- Morreu? - perguntou Sirius, que havia chegado. - Nossa! Esse rosto do Pontas dá para usar naqueles comerciais de... como é o nome? Sabão em pó? É... Acho que é isso... Algo assim: "Tão branco quanto o rosto do Pontas!" - e fez uma pose ridícula, tentando imitar alguém fazendo um comercial, e apontou para Tiago. Ninguém riu. - Ah, desculpa se vocês não gostaram...

- A minha varinha _quebrou_? - perguntou Tiago, ainda branco.

- É brincadeira, seu burro. - disse Lílian. - Toma aqui sua varinha e vê se não larga ela por aí... - e entregou a varinha para ele.

- Vamos embora daqui, Sirius... - disse ele. - E se eu ouvir mais uma piadinha sobre sabão em pó vindo da sua boca eu juro que te expulso dessa casa e você não entra aqui de jeito nenhum.

_Bom, agora continuando, Sirius e Tiago já fizeram sua pequena participação na nossa história..._

_- O que quer, Potter? - eu perguntei, olhando bem para aquela cara de idiota de três anos que ele tinha normalmente._

_- Ah, Lily – começou ele. _Lily_? Quem ele _pensa_ que é para me chamar de Lily?_

_- Lily, Potter? - eu perguntei, tamborilando os dedos na mesa, mostrando irritação. - Lily?_

_- Ah, vamos, minha querida... - ele disse, bagunçando os cabelos, fazendo com que eu usasse o "olhar número 1 – Tiago Potter merece morrer" de acordo com o Manual (louvado seja o Manual). - Eu só queria saber se você... Bom, claro, você sabe com certeza que nesse fim de semana vamos ter um passeio para Hogsmeade, não?_

_- Ah, não, não sabia Potter! - eu disse, irônica. - Eu não sou tão tapada assim como seu amigo Pedro._

_Potter olhou para mim com cara de buldogue velho. - Tudo bem, eu só quero saber se você quer sair comigo._

_Minhas amigas, cada uma teve sua devida reação: Aline quase caiu da mesa onde estava sentada, Patrícia ajeitou-se na cadeira para prestar mais atenção e Mônica ficou simplesmente boquiaberta. Sua boca estava tão aberta que seria capaz de engolir um basilisco inteiro sem problemas. Eu olhei para ele e levantei uma sobrancelha. Estava na cara que ele estava fazendo isso para brincar comigo, achando que eu aceitaria. Mas é lógico... Isso era contra os meus princípios lilianescos._

- Mais ou menos, você acabou saindo com ele... - disse Hermione.

- É, mas a gente finge que não. - disse Lílian, piscando para ela.

_Eu continuei olhando para ele por um tempo, um terrível silêncio invadiu aquela parte da Sala Comunal. Ele olhava para mim com a mesma cara de imbecil que ele tinha, todo esperançoso. Fiz uma expressão de que ia aceitar. Abri a boca e disse:_

_- Deixa eu pensar... Ahn, não._

_Por um momento, achei que ele iria murchar. Depois, parecia que ia se desmontar. Olhou para mim, como nunca olhou. Foi _tão_ engraçado. Eu sorri para ele da forma mais inocente possível._

_- Acho que não ouvi direito..._

_- Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não. - eu disse, ainda sorrindo "inocentemente". - Não, não, não, não, não... Ahn... Eu já disse _não

_Pobre Potter... Ele olhou para mim com uma cara tão triste... Quase deu dó, sabe? Eu disse... _quase_... Ele ficou olhando para mim com a terrível cara de buldogue velho pedinte de esmola, e eu com o meu terrível "olhar número 7 – Você é um abobalhado, Potter", de acordo com o "Manual" (louvado seja o Manual)... Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que... Bom, acho que ele se tocou que o que eu disse era verdade. Olhou para mim:_

_- Tem certeza que você disse _não

_- Sabe, Potter... Eu tenho a plena consciência do que eu digo... Porque... Ao contrário de você, eu tenho uma coisa chamada cérebro. E este cérebro... Bom, ele manda eu falar: "Não vou sair com você, Potter". O que faz com que eu tenha absoluta certeza de que _não_, eu não vou sair com você. E _sim_, eu falei "não"._

_Potter continuou olhando para mim, quase lágrimas caindo em seus "olhos irresistíveis" (pelo menos foi assim que caracterizaram os olhos dele). Como eu disse, _quase_ fiquei com dó._

_E ele... Bom, simplesmente colocou as mãos no bolso, saiu arrastando o pé com a cabeça baixa._

- E este foi, enfim, o primeiro fora de Tiago Potter. - disse Lílian, sorrindo. - Entende como a minha história amorosa... Ahn, é diferente? - perguntou ela para Hermione e Gina, que concordaram, assustadas. Como eles se casaram? _Como_?

- É tão... - disse Gina. - Ahn...

- Bizarro. - completou Hermione.

- Quase isso...

- Vamos lá, Harry. - disse Tiago.

- O que você quer, pai? - disse Harry, e, como sempre acontecia quando o chamava de _pai_, seu estômago dava várias cambalhotas. _Era como se nunca tivesse chamado alguém de pai_. Mas é _lógico_ que já tinha chamado alguém de pai, o pai dele estaria aguardando-o do outro lado do armário!

- Já sei, Tiago. - disse Remo, com o braço direito apoiado no encosto da fiel cadeira em que sempre estava sentado. - Ele deve ter medo, sabe. A Lílian, no futuro, já deve ter contado como foi o seu primeiro fora para ele, e ele deve ter ficado traumatizado. Acalme-se, Harry, não tem problema... A Gina, ao contrário da Lílian, não te odeia com todas as forças, e... ahn, você não tem Severo Snape para azarar, fazendo com que Gina se irritasse mais ainda com você, sabe...

Assustado, Tiago olhou para Remo. - Será que ela contou... Lá no futuro... HARRY! - e virou-se para Harry, fazendo com que Rony levasse um susto e caísse da cadeira em que estava sentado. - NãomedigaqueaLilycontouavocêcomofoiomeuprimeiroforahporfavorelanãopodeterdito,euvoumataraquelamulherdigo,nãovoumatarporqueamoela...

- Respira! - disse Sirius, batendo nas costas do amigo.

- Sirius Black, porque você não _se mata_, simplesmente? - disse Tiago. - Esse tapa doeu.

- Você realmente acha que eu faria isso? As mulheres morreriam com a minha morte!

- Pai, será que você poderia traduzir o que você disse para mim? - perguntou Harry para Tiago, o estômago dando cambalhotas, dando um tremendo aborrecimento ao garoto. - Digo, eu entendi um "Não me diga que... ela não pode... não vou matar...", não entendi o resto.

Tiago pigarreou e olhou para o filho. - Claro, claro... Quero dizer, não me diga que a Lily contou... como... foi... é, quando eu convidei ela... pela... primeira vez... É... não... né?

- Basicamente, Harry – disse Sirius, colocando a mão no ombro de Tiago. - seu querido _pai_ – e quando ele disse isso, Harry sentiu-se incomodado. - quer saber se a Lily disse ou não como foi o _primeiro fora_ dele. Sabe, lá no futuro.

- Quem você pensa que é para chamar a _minha_ Lily com esse intimidade? Ela é Sra. Potter para você! - disse Tiago.

- Que Sra. Potter o quê, Tiago! - disse Sirius, sentando-se numa cadeira. - É Lily mesmo.

- Por favor, chega! - disse Remo, revirando os olhos.

Sirius mexia na cadeira que acabara de sentar. - Tiago, essa cadeira está meio manca, será que você pode...

_Bonc._

- Mas que... - rapidamente, Tiago tampou os ouvidos de Harry e Remo os de Rony, enquanto Sirius, que caíra da cadeira, xingava Merlin, a cadeira, o chão e o mundo. Quando terminou, Tiago e Remo soltaram os ouvidos dos garotos.

- Só um minutinho que eu pego minha varinha e concerto. - disse Tiago, saindo da sala.

Enquanto isso, Sirius levantou-se e se recompôs. - Desculpem-me, Harry, Rony. - disse. - É que essas cadeiras vagabundas que o Tiago insiste em usar, eu _comprei_ no casamento dele quatro cadeiras super simpáticas, mas _não_! _Tem_ que usar cadeira vagabunda... É impressionante como ele não consegue usar nada que eu dou! Como se as coisas fossem envenenadas... Eu vou falar com ele... Por que _diabos_ ele não usa?

- Ah... Sirius, essa _é_ a cadeira que você deu para ele... - disse Remo.

Sirius olhou para a cadeira, e depois para Remo. - Eu... acho que vou ajudar o Tiago a procurar a varinha, ele é meio tapado sabe...

Remo riu. - É impressionante como o Sirius não percebe as coisas. - disse.

- Mas, afinal – disse Rony. - eu queria saber, como foi o negócio lá?

- Que negócio?

- O treco do Sr. e a Sra. Potter, lá!

- Que _treco_?

- Aquela coisinha, lá! Esqueci o nome!

- Ah... O convite que meu pai fez à minha mãe? - perguntou Harry, como uma luz no final do túnel.

- Isso! - disse Rony.

- Bom... Foi o primeiro fora que o Tiago recebeu, sabe. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje...

_Eu estava na biblioteca, alugando um livro. Quando entra o Tiago, com um sorriso enorme._

_- Aluado, eu tive uma maravilhosa idéia! - disse ele._

_- O quê, resolveu tomar vergonha na cara e fazer a lição que a professora McGonagall mandou para amanhã, e você sequer colocou o seu nome no pergaminho?_

_Tiago riu. - Claro que não, eu vou fazer logo depois de realizar a minha mais do que maravilhosa idéia... Ora, vamos, meu caro Aluado! - ele completou, quando eu olhei para ele com o imbatível olhar "Remo Lupin", como eles chamavam..._

- Como assim, "olhar 'Remo Lupin'"? - perguntou Rony.

- É... Eram aqueles olhares que eu fazia para o Tiago e Sirius, quando eles resolviam fazer alguma coisa de errado, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eles não gostavam muito, sabe. Até hoje de vez em quando lanço um para eles. A Lílian também tem os seus.

_Ele olhou para mim, rindo, enquanto saíamos da biblioteca, ao encontro de Pedro e Sirius._

_- Vamos, Tiago, conte-me sua maravilhosíssima idéia. - eu disse, virando o livro para ler a descrição, fingindo não ter nenhuma curiosidade. Mas, cá entre nós... eu estava realmente curioso._

- Eu sabia! - disse Tiago, que voltara com Sirius. - Eu sabia que você estava curioso... Você é um bom ator, Remo, mas nem tanto assim. Fiquei um pouco na dúvida, concordo. Mas nunca me enganou, Aluado Lupin. E aliás, _quem_ te deu a autorização de contar a _minha_ história secreta?

- Ui. - disse Sirius. - Imagina só? "Histórias Secretas de Tiago Potter – saiba tudo sobre os casos mais chifrudos do segundo garoto mais famoso de Hogwarts! - Por Aluado Lupin". Ficou ótimo.

- Como assim, _chifrudo_ e como assim _segundo_ garoto mais famoso de Hogwarts?

Sirius olhou para Tiago como se isso fosse óbvio. - Chifrudo... Olha sua forma animaga! É um _veado_! E nem me venha com "cervos", é veado mesmo. E é lógico que você é o segundo mais famoso... Eu sou o primeiro, o segundo seria quem? O Rabicho?

- _Eu_ sou o primeiro garoto...

- Peraí, vocês vão ficar discutindo? - perguntou Rony. - Eu realmente quero saber o final da história.

_- Eu resolvi convidar a Lily para sair comigo. - disse Tiago._

_O livro que eu segurava caiu no chão. Eu fiquei abobalhado, completamente._

_- Lupin! - vociferou Madame Pince, irritada. - Pegue _agora_ esse livro! E se eu ver você cuidando dessa forma algum livro da biblioteca você irá sofrer conseqüências! Ah... Se eu pudesse tirar pontos das Casas..._

_E eu nem percebi no que ela estava falando._

_- Em primeiríssimo lugar, Tiago, desde quando vocês são amigos?_

_Tiago riu. - Não somos amigos._

_- Então como chama a coitada da Lílian de Lily? - eu disse, pegando o livro do chão e indo em direção à Sala Comunal, para fugir da fúria do furacão Madame Pince._

_- Porque logo ela irá implorar para ser chamada de Lily pela minha maravilhosa pessoa!_

_Eu sempre soube que Tiago Potter nunca bateu bem da cabeça, mas aquela vez foi o estopim. - Ah, claro, Tiago, vá nessa ilusão._

_- Espere e verá, meu caro... Está na hora. - e virou-se para Sirius. - Como estou?_

_- O mesmo panaca de sempre. - disse Sirius, na mesma hora, fazendo com que Pedro segurasse um riso, e eu simplesmente abrisse o livro, sorridente._

_- Está lindo. - disse a Mulher Gorda._

_- Idiota. - disse Tiago para Sirius, bagunçando mais os cabelos. - Vamos lá... Um, dois, três e... _Veritasserum_! - disse Tiago para o retrato._

_Entramos, e, como sempre acontecia, Tiago e Sirius com olhares de "olha como eu sou lindo", aparecendo como sempre. Eu, simplesmente lendo meu livro e Pedro, atrás de mim, o mesmo de sempre._

_- Lá vou eu. - disse Tiago, bagunçando os cabelos novamente._

_- Boa sorte. - eu disse, rindo._

_Por mais que a minha curiosidade de ver a cara de Lílian ao receber o convite fosse grande, eu consegui prender os olhos no livro, de vez em quando virando a página, para fingir que estava realmente ocupado com o livro. Quando Tiago voltou, Sirius perguntou:_

_- Como foi?_

_Pela primeira vez em toda a minha curta vida na época, pela primeiríssima vez... Tiago Potter não estava sorrindo, não estava com uma garota rindo como uma louca do outro lado da Sala, Sirius Black não dizia "Você se deu bem, cara", nada disso aconteceu. Muito pelo contrário. Tiago Potter estava cabisbaixo, com os olhos pregados no chão, Lílian olhou por um momento maldosamente para Tiago e depois voltou, naturalmente a conversar com as amigas, Sirius estava observando Tiago e depois murmurou um "Não foi dessa vez, Pontas.". É, como eu previa..._

- Previa nada, seu mentiroso. - disse Tiago, emburrado.

_Lílian Evans não havia aceitado o convite de Tiago. Mas era um tanto óbvio que isso ia acontecer. Só quem não percebia era o Tiago, claro._

_- Mas eu não sei o que tem na cabeça dessa garota! - disse ele, jogando-se no sofá, ao meu lado. - Como ela pode desprezar um convite como o meu?!_

_- Vai ver ela quer sair comigo. Quem sabe? Eu acho que vou convidá-la para sair..._

_- Nem ouse, Sirius Black. Faça isso e você é um homem morto. Ela vai sair comigo. Você conhece as regras._

_- Tudo bem, não vou convidá-la, pode deixar, só estava brincando..._

_- Mas vocês vão ver, meus caros: ela vai aceitar sair comigo. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! Ou então, eu não me chamo Tiago Potter!_

- Enfim, foi isso. - disse Remo. Tiago estava sentado ao lado de Harry, com os braços cruzados e a perna direita mexendo constantemente, mostrando irritação.

- Satisfeitos? - perguntou Tiago.

Rony olhou para Harry, e os dois encolheram os ombros. - Na verdade, foi só isso? - pergutou Rony.

- É. - disse Remo.

- Ela disse não, e o Sr. Potter quer esconder isso do mundo inteiro?

- Sim, sim.

- Mesmo sendo uma coisa super simples?

- Exatamente.

- Sendo que ninguém é perfeito e todos algum dia vão levar um pé na bunda?

- U-hum.

- Só isso, apenas isso?

- Caramba, ele já disse que sim! - disse Tiago. - É não é "só isso" não, é a minha pior lembrança... É terrível, eu tive até pesadelos com isso...

- Que veadinho... - disse Sirius, rindo.

Tiago olhou para Sirius com um olhar mortal.

- Esse é o olhar "Tiago Potter". - cochichou Remo para Rony e Harry. - Cada um tem seu olhar, sabe.

Lílian, Hermione e Gina saíram do quarto.

- Do que falaram? - perguntou Remo.

- Do primeiro fora do Sr. Potter. - disse Hermione. - Uma história no mínimo trágica, eu diria.

- Essa é das minhas!! - disse Sirius, batendo palmas. - Concordo com você, _Hermonire_, concordo com você. Muito trágica, não? Quase chorei quando ouvi, aqui... Quero dizer, Remo estava contando para nós também.

Todos, menos Sirius deram risadas.

- Posso saber qual é a graça? - perguntou Sirius, ofendido.

- Como é que você me chamou? - perguntou Hermione, rindo.

- Hermonire, como mais te chamaria?

Novamente, uma explosão de risadas penetrou na sala, Sirius ainda não entendendo absolutamente nada.

- Não é Hermonire! É Hermione! Her-mi-o-ne!

- Aaah... - disse Sirius.

Bem à noite, Harry estava deitado em sua cama, pensativo e revoltado. Não conseguia entender, ele simplesmente não tinha explicações por não lembrar-se do que acontecera com os pais. Não sabia explicar sobre esse "presente de aniversário", não sabia dizer quem poderia ter feito isso. Hermione dissera que precisava saber magia bastante avançada para realizar um feitiço como este, e Harry simplesmente não fazia a mínima idéia do que aconteceria. Seus pais, Sirius e Lupin sempre faziam perguntas que ele não sabia responder, ele não entendia, quando estava com os pais, porque se sentia estranho ao chamá-los de pai e mãe... Mas era óbvio! Nunca havia chamado ninguém de "pai" e "mãe". Porque nunca tivera essa oportunidade, graças ao Voldemort... Mas ele poderia... Uma luz de esperança cresceu dentro de Harry. E se ele, de alguma forma, forçasse a se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu? Ele poderia contar aos pais, poderia fazer com que eles não fossem mortos! Era uma idéia. Ele poderia mudar completamente seu futuro! Ele poderia conhecer seus pais, conviver com eles, poderia esperar cartas deles em Hogwarts... E, riu ao pensar nisso, fazer, assim como seu pai, _algumas_ "marotagens"... Rapidamente se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto: havia uma chance. Havia uma chance, e ele sabia disso. Colocou a mão na escrivaninha e sentiu, não a madeira, e sim um pergaminho.

_"Espero que não tenha idéias malucas."_

Harry irritou-se ao ver aquela mensagem. Mas que diabos! Porque simplesmente a pessoa não revelava quem era? Não havia problema algum em fazer isso! Olhou para o pergaminho. Percebeu que havia mais coisa, e leu:

_"Gina Weasley? É, uma garota simpática."_

O coração de Harry bateu fortemente. Gina... A imagem da menina ruiva e sorridente veio à sua cabeça num momento inoportuno. Sentiu seu rosto corar ao pensar nela. Lembrou-se de como ela ficou envergonhada na frente dos pais dele, e ela estava realmente mais bonita do que a última vez que a vira. Seus cabelos, um pouco mais comprido, ficara mais alta, mas continuava com os olhos lindos, o jeito divertido, como todo Weasley é. Rapidamente agitou a cabeça para tentar esquecer o que havia pensado.

- Seu idiota, ela é irmã do seu amigo. Imbecil. - disse Harry para si mesmo. Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguiu tirar a garota da cabeça. Derrotado pelo próprio pensamento, Harry jogou-se na cama e disse para o teto: - Será que eu estou gostando da Gina?

_Continua..._

_Minhas sinceras e humildes desculpas por ter demorado tanto! Mas eu estava realmente muito ocupada, além de estar escrevendo "Orgulho & Preconceito", mas agora que eu entrei de férias, deu uma aliviada e tanto! Eu espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Como eu sempre faço antes de escrever um novo capítulo das minhas fics, eu reli os últimos capítulos, e... Bem, eu acabei ficando com uma imensa vontade de reescrever, mas não vou fazer isso... Acho que tenho que deixar as coisas como estão._

_Além do mais, peço desculpas caso haja algum erro de concordância/digitação. Eu revisei isso às 3 da manhã..._

**Poderia ter deixado para amanhã, estou morrendo de sono.**

_A responsabilidade me chama..._

_Então, é isso. Obrigada por ler, por comentar e pela paciência!_

**E não se esqueçam do S.O.S. Tiago Potter!**

_Mary Lupin_


	5. Conversa de pai para filho

_Ao meu amável leitor,_

Parou, parou, agora sou eu, Remo Aluado John Lupin no comando, com licença...

_Ah, claro... É só eu sair um minutinho do computador que ele já é invadido..._

Mas eu não posso?

_Pode, né? Se o Tiago e o Sirius já tiveram suas aparições..._

Eba! Aliás, eu mereço ficar com DOIS capítulos, porque eu sou seu preferido!

_Ah, claro... Tá ficando igual aos seus amigos, não é? Mais convencido, impossível..._

Não seja tão má.

_(pigarreio)_

_Aah,voltando... Chegamos no capítulo 5, no capítulo 5! Eu quase não estou acreditando..._

Calma, calma, não precisa chorar...

_Eu não estou chorando, seu louco. Ao invés de ficar falando nisso, que tal responder aos comentários?_

Claro.

**Nany Potter:** Pontas, nhé-nhé-nhé... QUEM liga para o Pontas?

_Deixa eu te responder... Ah, a Lily!_

Posso responder o comentário? Obrigado. Então, voltando ao que eu dizia. Realmente, acho que tá mesmo na hora do Harry perceber que ele ama aquela garota... Mas eu até entendo, sabe, o Pontas mesmo demorou para perceber que ama a Lílian.

_Coitado do Harry... Hahaha, que bom que você gostou dos olhares, mas não posso prometer que eles vão aparecer de novo. Mas quem sabe? Pelo jeito eles fizeram sucesso._

Não era eu que ia responder as reviews?

_Não sou eu a autora da fanfic? Bom, obrigada por ler e mandar uma review. Aproveite o capítulo!_

**Lilly Snape:** Como o Pontas é chato, faz a menina só falar dele... Narcisista.

_Mais que ele só o Sirius, realmente._

O bom é que não tem muito o que responder no seu comentário, sabe...

_REMO ALUADO LUPIN! Mais respeito com a leitora! Além do mais, ela é minha amiga, OK?_

Mas é verdade. O que EU vou falar?

_Deixa de ser mal educado, não vai falar mais nada para ela, eu respondo o comentário. Sim, eu também espero que os olhares foram muito legais."Tiago aqui, Tiago acolá". Muito bom. By the way, obrigada por ler e bom capítulo._

**Lety Snape2:** Snape arrasando corações aqui. DUAS Snape's... Aliás, o cara tem uma mulher a cada esquina?

_Remo! Já falei para não falar assim com as leitoras._

"O Aluado é tão bom quanto você e o Almofadinhas". Adorei. Obrigado mesmo...

_(pigarreio)_

Ahn, voltando, obrigado por ter falado tão bem de mim assim, maas, então. VOCÊ APÓIA SOS TIAGO POTTER? Não apóie, sério, ele vai ficar com isso na cabeça para o resto da vida... E não vai ser saudável.

_(rindo) Bom, obrigada por ler e boa leitura._

**Rafael Faria Gangi:** Que diabos seria: "embasbacantemente", alguém pode me dizer?

_Remo, é a terceira vez que estou pedindo para não falar assim!_

Mas não é verdade?

_Não!_

Vamos lá, assuma que não é uma palavra bizarra... Assuma!

_Tá, não deixa de ser, mas não se fala assim! Antes dele falar qualquer coisa, obrigada por ler e boa leitura._

Chata.

**Disclaimer:** TODO MUNDO SABE que nenhuma personagem é minha e blábláblá, eu sei, vocês sabem, então pronto, é tudo da JK.

**Capítulo V:**** Conversa de pai para filho**

Harry Potter dormia pesadamente em sua cama. Estava tão cansado que nem tirara os óculos, que estavam completamente tortos em seu rosto. Faltavam apenas 4 dias para o encantamento do armário cessar-se, e ele não fazia a mínima idéia de quem tinha enfeitiçado aquilo, ou quem era o autor das estranhas cartas. Ele dormia tão pesadamente, que não notou a entrada de um homem de barbas brancas, caindo até o joelho. Ele tinha um pergaminho na mão. Colocou-o no criado-mudo, e Harry sequer se mexeu, apenas soltou um enorme ronco, fazendo o homem levantar-se de susto, e depois sorrir. Saiu do quarto e olhou para o garoto por um breve momento, depois fechou a porta e com um pequeno estalo, sumiu.

Na manhã seguinte Harry foi acordado pelos pesados pés de Duda descendo as escadas. Levantou-se e ajeitou os óculos. Quando foi lavar o rosto, viu sua cara completamente amassada e marcada pelos óculos.

- Você está com uma aparência ótima. - disse Harry, rindo de si mesmo. Quando desceu para o café-da-manhã, encontrou Duda olhando para um bilhete assustado. - O que foi? - perguntou ele para o primo, que apenas entregou o bilhete para ele. - Ah, claro, esqueci que você não sabe ler. - e pegou o bilhete, que dizia apenas que os tios de Harry tinham saído. - Qual o problema, Duda? É só... fazer panquecas. Ou então, saia e coma em outro lugar. - disse ele, dando os ombros e subindo as escadas.

- Onde você vai comer? - perguntou Duda, seguindo-o.

Harry virou-se para ele e piscou. - Em um lugar onde você não pode chegar! Nem vai querer, sabe. - entrou em seu quarto a tempo de ouvir Duda falando "Sua cara está amassada!". Ao amarrar o tênis, viu o pedaço de pergaminho em seu criado-mudo.

_Caro Harry,_

_Está chegando o dia do fim do seu presente de aniversário. Aproveite enquanto puder. Faça coisas novas, não fique apenas conversando com eles. É só um conselho._

- Legal, e quem é você? - perguntou Harry para o pergaminho.

Harry saiu do quarto e entrou no armário debaixo da escada. Sentiu-o ficar menos espaçoso e saiu, encontrando a sala da casa dos pais e foi recepcionado com um grito de sua mãe:

- TEM UM TARADO NA MINHA CASA! SOCORRO! TIREM ELE DAQUI! - e Lílian apareceu, apenas de camisola correndo assustada, sem nem perceber a presença de Harry.

Tiago logo apareceu, de pijama. - Tarado? É só o Sirius, Lily... - e também não pareceu perceber que Harry estava lá. Sirius logo depois apareceu.

- Sirius Black é um sinônimo de tarado, Tiago. - disse Lílian.

- Obrigado, Lily – disse Sirius. - Olha, nós temos visitas. - apontou para Harry. Todos viraram-se e viram Harry. - Venha, não se acanhe, todos nós sabemos que a sua mãe não bate bem da cabeça! - disse ele, dando um tapinha nas costas de Harry.

- Não fale assim com meu filho! - disse Lílian, puxando Harry para si. - Você está com o rosto amassado.

- Isso me lembra o Tiago – disse Sirius – sempre que ele estava cansado e ele dormia com os óculos ele ficava assim. Eu ria demais dele.

- Então acho que eu devo lembrar de quando você caía da cama?

Sirius ficou roxo de vergonha. - Aquilo era no primeiro ano! Eu era uma pobre criancinha inocente... - Tiago levantou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços. - Tá, inocente eu nunca fui, mas... Você me entendeu, a culpa não era minha...

- Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? - perguntou Lílian. - A gente acabou de acordar...

- Na verdade, _você_ acabou de acordar a vizinhança inteira com seu grito. - corrigiu Sirius.

- A culpa não é minha que eu entro no banheiro e tem um homem estranho lavando o rosto, não é? - disse Lílian.

- Aah, pois é, mas você sabe que estou passando uma temporada na sua casa...

- Está nada, você surge aqui...

Tiago correu para o lado de Harry. - Vai sobrar para mim. Você está com fome? Quer alguma coisa? Panquecas?

- Ãh... - disse Harry. - Pode ser.

- Ótimo, vamos para a cozinha. Digo, me dê um minuto, eu vou me trocar. - disse ele, ao sons da discussão entre Lílian e Sirius.

Harry encostou-se no batente da porta e observou os dois, padrinho e mãe, de braços cruzados. Era engraçado, a sensação que sentia ao ver os dois era como se nunca tivesse visto isso antes. Mas, se eles brigavam tanto assim no passado, com certeza brigavam no futuro, no tempo dele. Só que Harry não conseguia lembrar. Harry coçou a cabeça, irritado consigo mesmo por não conseguir lembrar. "Não se preocupe", pensou ele, "Isso é passageiro, logo você volta para o futuro e vê os dois brigando.". Mas ele sabia, de alguma forma, que não veriam assim.

- Vamos? - perguntou Tiago, já vestido. Harry confirmou com a cabeça, e eles seguiram para a cozinha. - OK, eu faço as panquecas.

- Posso ajudar? - perguntou Harry. - Fazer... Chá, alguma coisa assim?

- Ah, mas é claro que pode! Afinal a casa também é sua. No futuro, digo. - disse Tiago, pegando o bule para o garoto. Enquanto preparava o chá, Harry continuava a pensar no futuro. Tinha alguma coisa, e ele sabia que tinha. Não conseguia entender, sabia que tinha alguma coisa que ele não conseguia se lembrar... E quando ele voltava para o seu tempo, para o futuro, ele lembrava-se... Ele precisava, de algum jeito, mudar isso. - Harry? Harry, você está prestando atenção? Está fervendo esse chá, _HARRY POTTER_, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? - perguntou Tiago, fazendo Harry saltar de susto.

- Desculpa!! - disse Harry, tirando o bule do fogo. - Eu não... Sei lá... Não estava prestando atenção... Acho que a culpa são dos nargulés. - e riu, lembrando-se de Luna Lovegood.

Tiago olhou para Harry e franziu o cenho. - O que são exatamente nargulés?

- Aah. - disse Harry, servindo uma xícara de chá, mas não respondeu. Lílian entrou dentro da cozinha.

- TIAGO POTTER, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE CONTROLAR ESSE INFELIZ DESSE SEU AMIGO?

- TIAGO POTTER, CONTROLE SUA MULHER! ELA É LOUCA! BIRUTA! NÃO É DESSE PLANETA!

Harry ficou tão assustado, que sequer percebera que a xícara já estava cheia, e que agora o chá transbordava e escorria até o chão.

- Porque você se casou com ela, me diga, Pontas? - perguntou Sirius.

- Porque ele é louco, Sirius Black! - disse Lílian. - Afinal, ele é _seu _amigo!

- Os dois, querem _parar_? Ainda estamos de manhã! Bom-dia, estrelinhas! A Terra diz olá! Por favor, párem de brigar! - virou-se para Harry. - O chá! - tirou das mãos dele tanto a xícara quanto o bule.

Sirius começou a rir, e Lílian deu uma cotovelada nele, irritada. - Páre de rir do meu filho, tá legal?

Harry sorriu para a mãe, que olhava feio para Sirius. Tiago revirou os olhos e, com a varinha, limpou o chá do chão. - Desculpe. - disse Harry para o pai. - Não tinha a intenção, eu... - Tiago olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Não precisa se desculpar, filho. - o estômago de Harry deu várias cambalhotas e ele sentiu-se extremamente feliz por ter sido chamado de filho. E ele não conseguia entender, de forma alguma o porquê de tudo isso. - Vamos comer, acho que não queimei as panquecas.

Enquanto comiam em silêncio, Harry continuava a pensar em todo aquele maldito mistério, que ele simplesmente não conseguia entender. Quem havia enfeitiçado o armário, como e por quê? E, além do mais, por que diabos ele não se lembrava das coisas que haviam acontecido no futuro, coisas que ele sabiam que eram importante? Harry sabia que se ele pudesse se lembrar, ele poderia mudar alguma coisa.

- Filho – disse Lílian, mas Harry não respondeu. Continuou a pensar. Ele tinha que inventar algum jeito de fazer com que ele pudesse se lembrar do que esquecia quando voltava ao tempo... - Filho? - Harry voltou a não responder e tomou vagarosamente seu chá.

- Harry, sua mãe está te chamando. - disse Tiago tranqüilamente. Harry virou-se e olhou para o pai. - Sua mãe. - por um momento, Harry ficou olhando para o pai, como se não entendesse o que ele falava, mas depois, olhou para Lílian.

- Sabe, eu... - começou ela – Eu e seu pai – cambalhotas no estômago de Harry ao ouvir Lílian afirmando que Tiago era pai de Harry. - estávamos pensando... Que talvez, você quisesse dormir aqui essa noite. No primeiro instante Harry não respondeu. Olhou para Lílian assustado, a boca semi-aberta. - Não sei realmente se você pode, porque você é do futuro, mas... Se você puder... E, claro, se você _quiser_ dormir... O que acha?

Harry sorriu. - Eu? Dormir aqui? É claro que eu quero! É só eu voltar ao tempo, pegar alguma coisa e eu vou, sem questão alguma, para mim não tem problema! Eu adoraria, sério... - Lílian e Tiago olharam um para o outro, sorrindo, empolgados.

- Se você quiser – disse Tiago – Pode trazer o Rony e a... A Hermine para cá.

- Hermione. - corrigiu Harry.

- O que foi que eu falei? - disse Tiago. Harry riu.

_Meu pai e minha mãe nos convidaram para dormir com eles, lá. Já verifiquei com o Lupin, e ele disse que não teria problema se nós, dormíssemos um dia apenas no passado, desde que não fizéssemos, de alguma forma, deixar claro que nós estamos aqui, no presente, ainda. Eu falei para meus tios que eu ia sair para casa do Rony. É simples, e eu gostaria que vocês fossem também. Espero que dê, estarei esperando vocês, às oito da noite, hoje. Espero que a carta realmente não se desvie do caminho._

_Harry._

Agora era apenas esperar por Rony e Hermione. Enquanto isso, Harry preparava suas roupas e como poderia se lembrar que Voldemort matou seus pais. Com a mala pronta, Harry ficou andando em círculos para pensar sobre como fazer para poder se lembrar... Se ele pudesse ter uma idéia sobre isso, se ele pudesse se lembrar de que Rabicho os traiu, ele poderia avisá-los sobre isso, poderia fazer com que eles não morressem. E ele não seria o Menino que Sobreviveu, nem o Escolhido, nem nada disso. Ele apenas seria um garoto normal. Não teria cicatriz, não seria famoso, não teria que matar Voldemort! Harry olhou para a cama, um pedaço de pergaminho. Estava escrito apenas quatro palavras com uma caligrafia fina:

_Não faça besteiras, Harry._

Harry, irritado, amassou o pergaminho e jogou com força pela janela que estava fechada, e rebateu em sua cabeça, deixando-o mais bravo do que estava. Não faça besteiras! E você, pensou Harry, que sequer diz quem você é! Isso sim era uma grande besteira. Harry não entendia a besteira que ele poderia cometer, mas ignorou o papel quando viu dois vultos passarem perto da casa, pela janela. Rapidamente desceu as escadas e abriu um pouco a porta.

- Somos nós – disse Rony. - Vamos, deixe a gente, aqui está frio! - e Harry deixou os amigos passarem. Sem perder tempo, Harry subiu as escadas com cuidado para os tios não verem os amigos, e pegou a mala. Viu no chão o pedaço de pergaminho. _Não faça besteiras, Harry_. Ainda pensando nas palavras, desceu as escadas e os três amigos entraram no armário.

- SOCORRO, EU ESTOU ENTALADO! - gritou Rony, quando o armário encolheu.

- CALA A BOCA, RONALD! - fez Hermione.

Alguém abriu a porta do armário, e puderam ver Sirius sorridente, ajudando os três a tirarem as malas e eles próprios do armário.

- Bem vindos! - disse ele. - Remo também vai dormir aqui. Vamos fazer uma bagunça aqui, o que acham? Podemos ficar conversando a noite toda e...

- Bagunça na _sua_ casa, Sirius Black! - disse Lílian, entrando na sala. - Porque, que eu saiba, essa daqui é a minha. Bem-vindos, Harry, Rony e Hermione. - disse, sorrindo para o três. Virou-se para Sirius – O Remo vai dormir aqui, também?

- Vai, oras.

- E posso saber _quem_ convidou?

- Seu mui estimado marido Tiago, quem mais?

Lílian revirou os olhos. - Quem ele pensa que é? Isso daqui não é a casa da mãe Joana!

- Não mesmo, é da mãe Lílian...

A campainha tocou, e Sirius foi atender, mas Lílian segurou-o pela gola. - A casa não é da mãe Lílian? Então a mãe Lílian quem vai atender a porta! - quando abriu, encontrou Remo segurando uma mala. - Olá, Remo. Junte-se à nós. - e saiu da sala, murmurando um "Quero saber como vamos acomodar sete pessoas nessa casa.", e Harry teve a impressão que só ele ouviu.

- Então todo mundo vai dormir aqui hoje, é? - perguntou Remo, depois de cumprimentar todos com um aceno.

- Pelo visto, sim. - disse Rony.

- E quanto ao Rabicho? - Remo perguntou para Sirius, que encolheu os ombros.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Ele não dá as caras há anos. - respondeu ele, e Harry teve a estranha sensação de que talvez Rabicho estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada. Harry ficou com uma repentina raiva de Rabicho, vontade de xingá-lo, e alertar aos pais, Sirius e Remo sobre alguma coisa sobre ele. O que era?

Harry olhou para os amigos, desejando poder ficar à sós com eles.

- Harry – chamou Tiago, que entrara na sala. - Pode vir aqui um instante?

- Claro. - disse ele, e seguiu Tiago até o quarto dos pais.

Lílian estava levitando colchões no quarto, indo em direção à porta. Um dos colchões acertou a cara de Tiago, que cambaleou para trás e acertou Harry também.

- Ah! - disse ela, deixando os colchões caírem no chão. - Desculpa, Ti, Harry!

- Atentado terrorista! - disse Tiago. - Mulher louca ataca pai e filho!

- Ai, Tiago, deixa de bancar de coitadinho. - disse ela, revirando os olhos. - Já vi que com a varinha não vai dar certo. Harry, será que você poderia me ajudar com esses colchões?

Harry assentiu, e ajudou a mãe a carregar os colchões para a sala. Com um toque com a varinha, as camas ficaram preparadas. Sem ninguém perceber, Tiago puxou Harry e eles foram até o quarto.

- Harry, Harry – disse ele, sentando-se junto com Harry na cama. - Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... Quero dizer, eu não sei nem como começar direito... Mas eu realmente preciso falar com você. Sabe... Eu estava conversando com sua mãe... Nas primeiras vezes que você veio, a gente reparou nessa cicatriz _bizarra_ que você tem na testa. E você não souber explicar... E, bom, eu achei que talvez fosse vergonha, qualquer coisa assim. Aí eu resolvi que a gente podia conversar sobre isso, sei lá, sabe? Pai pra filho, essas coisas. Por mais que isso parece estranho, né, afinal... Você veio do futuro! Ou sei lá, você voltou ao tempo. Que seja. Se você não quiser contar, Harry, não tem problema. Se você acha que vai afetar o futuro e você não quer, o que eu não duvido... Não precisa falar. Sério mesmo.

Tiago olhou para o filho, que entortou a boca e olhou para o lado.

- Não é vergonha – disse -, pai. - acrescentou. - É que... Eu sei que essa cicatriz significa alguma coisa muito importante. - olhou para Tiago. - Mas importante _mesmo_. Só que eu não consigo lembrar, simplesmente não me vêm à cabeça. É sério, porque se eu não quisesse contar, eu falaria para você. Mas não é, não é isso. Eu acho que... Eu esqueço, sei lá. Porque... Assim, eu não sei quem fez esse feitiço de me fazer voltar ao tempo. Ou sair do futuro. Eu não fiz isso porque só tenho 16 anos, ainda não posso fazer magia, e com certeza seria expulso de Hogwarts por isso, coisa que eu realmente _não_ quero. Quando eu acordei, eu de repente estava aqui.

- Harry, você tem noção o quanto voltar ao tempo é perigoso? - perguntou Tiago, sério. Harry olhou para o pai e mordeu os lábios. - Sim, é perigosíssimo.

- E-eu sei, a Hermione tinha um Vira-Tempo e...

- Não, Harry, é pior. Se sua amiga tinha um Vira-Tempo, você já tem noção do quanto é perigoso. Voltar ao tempo dessa forma que você e seus amigos voltaram... É praticamente loucura. Eu mesmo não sabia disso. Foi o Aluado que me disse, quando a Gina veio para cá. Logo depois que vocês foram embora. Mas, Harry, por mais que eu possa estar parecendo egoísta, coisa que eu tenho admitir, eu _sou, e_u adoro quando você vem aqui, mesmo você podendo... Ah... Bom... - Tiago parou na hora, e não olhou para o filho. - Por mais que... possa cair em outro lugar. Ou então... se perder no tempo, e nunca mais voltar.

Harry olhou assustado para o pai.

- Então... Eu corro esses riscos? - perguntou ele. - E eu trouxe os meus amigos... E eles estão correndo esse mesmo perigo?

- Harry, desculpa, eu sei que você deveria saber disso antes, mas nem eu sabia disso. - justificou o pai, extremamente nervoso. - Não quero você fique se culpando, nem nada disso, mas... Eu só achei que realmente seria melhor você saber. Principalmente com todo esse negócio de você esquecer as coisas.

- Mas, eu sei que quando eu volto, eu lembro das coisas! - disse ele, ainda confuso com o fato de estar em perigo. - Eu só preciso de algum jeito para me lembrar das coisas, essa cicatriz, e tudo mais...

Tiago sorriu para o filho e acariciou a cabeça dele, com carinho, fazendo o coração de Harry bater à mil.

- Não se preocupe, Harry. - disse ele. - Sabe, por mais que tudo isso seja muito louco, você voltar ao tempo, afinal, nós nos conhecemos no futuro, claro... - Harry sentiu-se extremamente confuso quando Tiago disse aquilo. - Mas eu estou realmente me divertindo. Eu, Sirius, Remo e a sua mãe. A sua vinda para cá foi muito boa, e conhecer seus amigos e a futura mãe dos meus netos...

Harry revirou os olhos. - A Gina não... - Tiago piscou para ele. - Vamos lá, mini-Pontas, assuma que você gosta dela!

Pai e filho ficaram em silêncio, por um momento. Harry ficou pensando em Gina, em como ela era bonita, engraçada, e como ele...

- E então?

- Você não fale para _ninguém_, mas... Eu acho que sim, eu estou gostando dela... Mas ela é irmã do meu amigo. E eu não vou abrir mão da minha amizade com o Rony por nada nesse mundo.

Tiago sorriu. Talvez pensasse que era exatamente o que ele mesmo faria, se Sirius tivesse uma irmã e ele estivesse apaixonado por ela. Talvez pensasse que o filho era um garoto muito valente. Harry olhou para o pai e o abraçou. Este, levemente assustado, abraçou-o também. Algumas lágrimas caíram no rosto de Harry, e ele não entendeu o porquê da emoção.

- Tiago e Harry, querem parar com o momento eu te amo? - perguntou Lílian, entrando no quarto. - Vamos jantar.

Do lado de fora da janela, um homem idoso de olhos azuis, óculos de meia-lua, uma grande barba branca observava a família e os amigos, sorrindo.

- É, Tiago Potter, você realmente é o mesmo sempre. - disse ele para si mesmo. Deu meia volta, e desapareceu.

_Continua..._

_N/A: O que acharam? No final, eu acabei gostando muito da conversa entre o Tiago e o Harry! Foi emocionante escrevê-la! (risos)_

E eu só queria saber por que diabos eu só tive DUAS falas nesse capítulo?! (ciumento)

_Ai, ai... Ok,ok, vou fazer você aparecer mais! Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... Agora... (sorriso de autora feliz) Sabe, o botãozinho roxo aí embaixo é tão legal de ser apertado! (risos)_

Resumindo: MANDE UMA REVIEW, CARAMBA!!!!!

_... XD_


	6. Presente de aniversário

_Itálico – _Autora

**Negrito** – Tiago

Normal – Lílian

Sublinhado – Remo

_**Negrito e Itálico**_ – Sirius

_Ao meu amável e admirável leitor,_

_O último capítulo dessa fic finalmente está postado._

_Céus, e nem sei direito o que pensar, porque pensei nesse último capítulo desde que escrevi a primeira frase da fic!_

**Vamos, vamos responder os comentários porque você daqui a pouco vai chorar e estragar o computador...**

Não fale assim com ela, Tiago...

É verdade, é a primeira fic dela e imagino como ela deve estar se sentindo terminando de escrevê-la em plena 2 horas da manhã... Quando amanhã ela tem um compromisso às 8 horas!

_**Ah, deixa dessa... Vamos responder logo os comentários!**_

_Vocês são um bando de insensíveis, sabia? (limpa as lágrimas)_

Também não exagera...

**Vamos logo!!**

**Rafael Faria Gangi:** **Bem... É óbvio que a espera pelo capítulo é grande, todos querem me ver!**

_¬¬' É cada pérola que eu tenho que agüentar de você, Tiago!_

_**Isso mesmo. Todos sabem que os leitores querem saber de mim, o grande, o melhor, o maravilhoso, o mais bonito...**_

Ai, começou!

_Verdade, Lily. Começou, agora não termina nunca!_

_**Divertido, legal, engraçado...**_

Bom, vamos lá... Obrigado por ler e comentar, como diz sempre a Autora.

_Isso mesmo! Obrigada mesmo. _

**Nise Potter:** **COMO ASSIM VOCÊ ACHA GRAÇA NA "LILS" BRIGANDO O "SIX"??**

(risos)

**Como assim, chamando a minha adorada e idolatrada mulher de Lils?? Ela é minha, OK?**

_Tiago, olha o vexame! Essa leitora é super simpática e você vai jogando os cachorros em cima dela?_

_**Gostoso, sensual-- espera, cachorro é comigo!**_

Pelas barbas de Merlin... Isso é uma expressão!

Expressão que aqui significa: "Vai ofendendo a pobre autora que me chamou de Lils"... E gostei do apelido, só pra constar!

(_Autora_ empurra todo mundo)

_Hahahaha! Não acredito, não acredito! Olhos azuis... Será que são realmente do Dumbledore? Corre para ler... Vamos ver se você está certa!_

_**Esperto, inteligente...**_

Aiaiai... Bom, obrigado por ler, viu?

E comentar, também!

**Belly Potter:** Ah, aposto que ela está rindo das piadas sem-graça que meu marido faz o favor de soltar, não é?

**Ah, não fale assim... Eu me esforço para ser engraçado.**

_E consegue, porque é patético..._

Ei! Não fale assim dele!

**Obrigado, Lily.**

_**Alegre, sorridente...**_

_Ah, sim, sim, quanto ao Harry... Bem, vamos ver o que acontece, né? Último capítulo no ar! Obrigada por ler..._

E comentar, é claro.

**Nany Potter:** Estou começando a ficar muito ciumenta... Só tem 'Potter' por aqui?? Qual é a de vocês? O Tiago é _meu_ e o Harry é da _Gina_! Acabou e ponto final.

Lily, deixa dessa...

_Bom, na verdade acho que a Nany está mais interessada no Remo..._ (ciúmes)

Como assim "se bem que você apronta umas legais debaixo do pano"? Eu nunca fiz nada de mais, sou tão inocente quanto...

**Um Comensal da Morte, não é? Ora, vamos lá, Aluado, todos nós sabemos que você aprontava... Não negue sua origem marota, meu caro!**

_**Melhor maroto, além de legal...**_

Aiaiai... O Sirius tá começando a me deixar com dor de cabeça.

_Achei que era a única!_

Bom... Sobre o Harry e a Gina... Eles realmente fazem um par muito legal, não é? Mas daí precisamos esperar o futuro...

_Eu diria para você esperar o epílogo, Nany._

Ah! Vai ter um epílogo! Que máximo!

_Claro que vai ter... Adoro epílogos._

Bom, bom, bom, já chega... Temos mais pessoas para responder os comentários... Vamos lá, obrigado por ler e comentar!

_Ah! Antes disso, um obrigada especial a você, que acompanhou essa aventura desde o primeiro capítulo, viu?? Você não sabe como os seus comentários foram importantes para mim!_

Ah, que fofa essa nossa Autora...

(pigarreio)

**Bruh Potter:** ESTÃO GOZANDO COM A MINHA CARA, NÃO É?? A QUARTA POTTER SEGUIDA!!

**Acalme-se, Lily!** (segura)

_Calma, calma, Lily, por favor... Não fique assim... É só um sobrenome, muito comum... Acalme-se, mulher!_

_**Bravo, rico, especial...**_

Bom, eu pelo visto sou o único a poder responder o seu comentário direito... Realmente, essa coisa do Harry não lembrar de nada também me deixa agoniado...

_É verdade, mas você irá descobrir tudo agora, nesse último capítulo... E espere pelo epílogo!! Beijos e obrigada por ler a fic! _

**bbiiaa:** Aleluia, uma não-Potter! Aliás, meu filho não é sonso, tá legal?

_**Gostoso, demais... Ah, não sei, talvez ele tenha puxado seu marido!**_

**Resuma-se a sua insignificância narcisista, por favor, e fique falando para as paredes o quão você acha que é gostoso, porque não é.**

_Ok, ok, sem brigas tá legal??_

_**PÁRA TUDO! Hahaha, eu sou o amor da vida dela... É lógico! Todos me amam, eu sou demais mesmo... Tudo de bom! Demais, simplesmente perfeito... Minha cara, o que acha? Podemos sair amanhã, às 17horas? Mas às 21horas tenho outro encontro, não podemos nos demorar muito...**_

Ah, cala a boca... Isso mesmo, o Tiago é MEU!

_Ah... Bom... Acho melhor terminar com isso..._

É verdade. Bom, obrigado por ler a fic, viu? E por comentar, é claro. 

_Meu Deus, como eu amo você, lobinho! (pula em cima)_

**Sophie Granger2:** _Não, não, mocinha! "Armário" é só o apelido dela. O nome dela sempre foi "O Armário que volta ao tempo"._

Sério, fiquei tonto com esse seu 'modo Lemony Snicket', seja lá quem ele for...

_**Lindo, o máximo...**_

**Cale a boca e eu não te mato, Almofadinhas!**

_Aiaiai... E você pode baixar a sua bolinha, porque eu cheguei muito antes de você com o Remo..._

Ãh, espera! Quem é Isa?

(silêncio)

_Hm... Bom... Na verdade... _(olhando as unhas)_ Nossa, olha!! Um passarinho verde!!_

Todos: _**ONDE??**_

_Boa leitura!_

_Respeitosamente,_

_Mary Lupin._

**Capítulo VI:** **Presente de aniversário**

Onze horas da noite. Todos estavam em volta de um tabuleiro de xadrez. O jogador com as peças pretas era Remo Lupin. Seu adversário era Rony Weasley. Os outros olhavam atentamente para a posição das peças, prendendo a respiração. Esperavam pela próxima jogada. Era a vez de Rony. A disputa estava cerrada. À cada jogada de Remo, Rony perdia uma peça – e vice-versa.

Num gesto devagar, Rony levantou a mão, ainda olhando atentamente, quase sem piscar, para o tabuleiro. Remo desviou o olhar do jogo para Rony e mordeu os lábios. A platéia chegou mais perto para ver a jogada, ansiosos.

- Torre, cinco casas para a frente. - disse Rony, numa voz determinada.

A torre branca andou sozinha, devagar, cinco casas para frente como foi mandado. Na quinta casa havia o último cavalo de Remo, que foi lançado para longe pela peça adversária.

- Xeque. - disse Rony, triunfante. Depois olhou direito para o jogo e arregalou os olhos. - Mate!

Sirius olhou para o garoto e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você quer tomar mate? - perguntou ele.

- Ele quis dizer que foi Xeque-Mate. - disse Hermione, olhando para o jogo. - Xeque-Mate é a última jogada do jogo, quando um jogador posiciona as peças de tal forma que não há como o rei adversário reverter a situação. No caso, Rony posicionou a torre de uma forma que o rei do Lupin, seja qual for o movimento dele, não irá adiantar nada, porque mesmo assim Rony poderá atacar o rei dele e assim, ganhar o jogo de qualquer forma.

- Nossa! - disse Rony. - desde quando você aprendeu isso?

Hermione sorriu.

- Livro Básico de Xadrez Bruxo, de Nicholas Lafem. - respondeu ela.

Rony revirou os olhos e murmurou algo como: "Hermione e seus livros".

- Isso significa que, pela quarta vez o Rony venceu o Remo. - disse Tiago, sorrindo.

Sirius chegou perto de Harry e cochichou no ouvido dele:

- É, porque o Tiago não agüentava ver Remo sempre vencendo dele no xadrez, sabe.

- Calma, eu só disse que o Rony venceu o Aluado, nada mais! - disse Tiago. - Aliás, estou com fome...

- Eu estou fazendo o jantar, Tiago, calma. - disse Lílian. - Se você não quer, então saia e vá comer em outro lugar.

- Ah, então vamos em um restaurante! - disse Sirius. - O Tiago paga!

Por um momento, Harry pensou que Sirius falara sério e achou uma falta de consideração com a comida de sua mãe. Mas quando viu a cara de Tiago, percebeu que não iam jantar fora.

- Bom, como é educado o cavalheiro pagar para a dama, eu pago para você, Sirius.

- Que eu saiba o veado aqui é só você! - disse Sirius.

Harry olhou para os dois e começou a rir, junto com Rony e Hermione que não estavam acostumados com esse tipo de conversa entre os dois amigos. Já Remo e Lílian, acostumadíssimos, apenas olhavam tudo aquilo como algo de rotina.

- Harry? Harry, querido, acorde. - disse Lílian, sacudindo-o com delicadesa. Harry abriu os olhos e procurou seus óculos. - Aqui está.

O garoto pegou os óculos da mão de sua mãe e se levantou, olhando ao redor. Hermione tentava acordar Rony. Enquanto Remo e Tiago, tentavam acordar Sirius.

- Acorda, Ronald! - dizia Hermione, balançando o amigo.

- Só mais um minuto, Mione, não enche!

Rony colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça e Hermione balançou-o mais uma vez.

- Sra. Potter, acho que esse trasgo aqui não vai acordar sem um belo balde d'água fria! - disse Hermione, olhando negativamente para Rony.

- Esse aqui também, Lily! - disse Tiago apontando para Sirius. - Ou não.

Tiago aproximou-se do ouvido de Sirius e, de repente, gritou:

- ACORDA, ALMOFADINHAS! INCÊNDIO! INCÊNDIO!

De um pulo, Sirius levantou-se e olhou para os lados, assustado. Quando viu que não era nada, olhou para Tiago e disse:

- Você me paga, Pontas. Você vai ver só!

Hermione continuava tentando acordar Rony, que, pelo visto, não acordaria nunca.

- Espera, Mione, acho que já sei como a gente pode acordar o Rony. - disse Harry.

Imitando Tiago, Harry gritou, no ouvido de Rony:

- RONY, O CHUDLEY CANNONS GANHOU O CAMPEONATO DE QUADRIBOL!

Mais rápido que Sirius, Rony pulou da cama e abraçou Harry, gritando de felicidade.

- Eu sabia que eles iam ganhar! Eu sabia! Sabia!

Quando viu que todos estavam rindo, soltou Harry e olhou para todos, perguntando-se qual era a graça.

- Não estamos na época de Campeonato de Quadribol, Rony. - avisou Tiago. - E, mesmo que fosse, seria no passado, não é verdade? Afinal, você não vive nesse tempo.

Rony olhou para Harry, irritado.

- Não se brinca com uma coisa dessas, cara.

- Não é uma brincadeira, era só para te fazer acordar. Você não acordava por nada nesse mundo.

- Ah, é! Sei.

Todos riram.

Jogado em sua cama, Harry Potter se irritava cada vez mais. Sentia-se um débil mental por não conseguir se lembrar do que acontecia quando voltava ao tempo. Agora apenas faltavam 3 dias para ele tentar consertar sua vida... Se ele pudesse...

Harry pulou de sua cama. Tinha tido uma idéia. Era óbvia demais, mas quem sabe se exatamente por ser óbvia, não fosse resolver seus problemas? Abriu seu malão e pegou um pergaminho e tinta.

_Seus pais morreram por Lord Voldemort, traídos por Pedro Pettigrew (Rabicho). Você tem essa cicatriz em forma de raio porque sobreviveu ao feitiço Avada Kedavra que Voldemort lhe lançou. NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DISSO._

Enrolou-o e colocou no bolso.

- Agora vai ou racha.

Desceu as escadas e entrou no armário debaixo da escada. Sentiu o armário encolher e saiu de lá, encontrando os pais. Quando saiu, teve a impressão de que precisava se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas não conseguia entender o que era exatamente.

- Filho, que bom que você chegou. - disse Lílian. - Ainda bem, Sirius não está aqui, então posso aproveitar meu filho querido.

- O que você tem contra o meu amigo, Lily? - perguntou Tiago, que estava sentado no sofá lendo O Profeta Diário. - Olá, Harry!

Lílian olhou para Tiago e revirou os olhos. - Acho que é meio... Ah, _óbvio_ o que eu tenho contra o seu amigo! Ele vive me importunando, aquele tal de Black...

Tiago riu.

- Sabe – disse Harry – Eu acho que no fundo você gosta e muito do Sirius...

- Eu concordo! - disse Tiago, levantando a mão.

- Ah! - fez Lílian – Não acredito! Eu? Gostar daquele cachorro?

Harry riu, tentando entender porque Lílian sempre chamava Sirius de cachorro como se aquilo fosse um xingamento; mas aquilo era nada mais que um fato verdadeiro!

- Eu acho que sim – disse Harry -, _mãe_. Quero dizer, ele é meu padrinho não é? Você concordou com isso... Pelo menos, eu acho.

- Esse é o meu filho! - disse Tiago, deixando o jornal de lado e batendo palmas. - Eu também acho, eu também acho.

Sem saber exatamente o que falar, Lílian apenas murmurou qualquer coisa como "esses homens da minha vida" e saiu da sala, fazendo Tiago rir novamente. - Sabe, essa sua mãe é uma figura, eu adoro ela... Senta aí, filho. - disse ele, apontando para a parte vazia do sofá, ao seu lado.

Harry sentou-se e sentiu alguma coisa no seu bolso. Lembrou-se imediatamente do pergaminho. Pronto! Era isso! Ele se lembraria de tudo! Do porquê daquela cicatriz, da raiva esquisita que ele sentia quando mencionaram sobre Rabicho, da forma esquisita que ele se sentia quando estava perto dos pais, da emoção de algumas coisas que aconteciam... Levantou-se de um salto e meteu a mão no bolso.

Lá estava ele: um reles pergaminho, que lhe revelaria tantas coisas, e que ele sentia que poderia mudar tudo na sua vida. Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa lá que mudaria tudo – _ele sabia_! Tivera a maravilhosa idéia de anotar tudo naquele pedaço de pergaminho. E agora, era só ele abri-lo... Que ele descobriria tudo, e enfim, poderia explicar aos pais... Absolutamente_ tudo_, todas as perguntas. Ele finalmente teria a resposta.

Resolveu abri-lo devagar. Seus dedos trêmulos pegavam o pergaminho, e Tiago apenas observava aquilo atônito, sem entender nada. Ele falou alguma coisa, mas Harry não ouviu – e naquela hora, não ligava para aquilo: o pergaminho era mais importante.

Finalmente, o pergaminho estava aberto. Leu-o com atenção.

Duas vezes.

Três vezes.

Abriu a boca espantado. Não conseguia acreditar no que lia. Não era possível.

_"Harry,_

_Sinto-lhe dizer que assim não será possível conseguir se lembrar das coisas dessa forma. Apenas aproveite esses últimas 3 dias, é o que lhe peço."_

Harry xingou e amassou o papel com raiva.

- Harry! - disse Tiago – O que aconteceu?? O que _foi_?

- _Harry Potter_,_ vou lavar sua boca com sabão_! _Olha a boca_,_ menino_! - disse Lílian, que entrara na sala ao ouvir o xingamento do filho.

- Desculpa! – disse Harry. - Desculpa, é que essa carta... quem escreveu foi o Rony. A gente brigou, e essa era uma carta que a Hermione escreveu e mandou para mim, pedindo para que eu pedisse desculpas para ele, sabe?

Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam, sem entender o que Harry dizia. Já este, praticamente suava frio, sem saber direito o que falar.

- Harry, você acabou de dizer que a carta era do Rony. Dois segundos depois, falou que quem lhe mandou a carta foi a Hermione. - disse Lílian, calmamente. - O que você quer dizer com isso? Harry, querido. Você sabe que pode contar com a gente, não é? Você... você nos conhece no futuro, não é?

E mais uma vez, Harry não sabia o que responder. Seus pais trocaram novamente olhares e nada falaram, mas Harry sabia que eles se questionavam qual era o problema dele.

- Escute, Harry – disse Tiago. - Seja o que estiver acontecendo, nós não vamos lhe perguntar nada se não puder falar. Não precisamos saber, iremos saber no futuro. Mas não precisa... mentir.

Harry olhou para os pais, que olhavam para ele com um ar de preocupação. Desejou que não tivesse que ver aquela cena – já era ruim não poder responder algumas perguntas dos pais, ainda vê-los daquela forma, era estranho demais.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira e ficou brincando com a bolinha de pergaminho, jogando-a pra cima e pegando-a no ar, fazendo Lílian se lembrar repentinamente das várias vezes que vira Tiago soltando e segurando o pomo novamente. Até que teve uma hora que Harry, ao invés de pegar a bolinha, sem querer apenas bateu com a palma da mão, lançando-a para perto de Tiago, que rapidamente a pegou.

- Ei, Potter! - disse Tiago, rindo. - Não sou mais o apanhador do time de quadribol da Grifinória, o apanhador agora é você!

- Ai, esse Potter... - disse Lílian, revirando os olhos e rindo.

- Qual é, Evans? Vai deixar a gente de detenção por causa disso? - perguntou Tiago.

Lílian revirou os olhos. - Não, Potter, não vou, é só você devolver o pomo para o lugar dele!

Os dois riram, e Harry apenas ficou observando os dois. Tiago olhou para Harry e piscou para ele.

- Foi mais ou menos assim que a gente começou a namorar. Quero dizer, sua mãe sempre me amou por mais que ela dissesse que me odiava...

- Eu _realmente_ te detestava, Tiago – interrompeu Lílian. - Se você realmente acha que isso não é verdade, pergunte para as minhas amigas. Quero dizer, naturalmente eu ia te detestar. Você era aquele tipo de pessoa que eu mais abominava em todo o planeta: o tipo popular, o tipo bonitão, o tipo que chamava atenção para si por qualquer motivo, o tipo que ridicularizava os outros...

Tiago corou levemente com as coisas ditas pela mulher, e Harry teve uma imensa vontade de rir, pois sabia que "os outros" que Lílian falara se referia à Snape, quem ela sempre defendia.

- Não seja tão má comigo - disse Tiago – Eu melhorei, tanto que Dumbledore me deu o cargo de Monitor-Chefe!

- Acho que ele só te deu o cargo de Monitor-Chefe porque queria nos ver logo namorando – disse Lílian, pensativa. - É verdade! - completou ela, quando viu a cara de Tiago de "isso é uma injustiça" - Afinal, o Remo merecia bem mais que você. Ele era um bom monitor, com certeza.

- Está falando que eu não era um bom Monitor-Chefe?

- Não falei isso, só falei que o Remo era um bom monitor!

- Então case-se com o Remo...

- Já falei para não falarem assim! - disse Harry – O que seria de mim, se você tivesse se casado com ele?

Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam e riram. - Você seria Harry Lupin, ué.

Harry provavelmente fizera uma careta, porque os dois riram novamente.

- Não é nada contra o Lupin, é que... Bom, eu prefiro continuar sendo eu mesmo...

A campainha tocou, e Lílian foi atender. Assim que ela saiu da sala, Tiago puxou Harry e cochichou no ouvido dele:

- Escuta, será que você está estranho por causa daquilo que te falei? Sobre você estar correndo perigo e tudo mais?

Harry achou estranho o que o pai acabara de lhe falar – nunca mais pensara naquilo, no risco que estava passando voltando ao tempo. Ficara tão obcecado em descobrir quem enfeitiçara o armário, o autor dos bilhetes e porque não conseguia se lembrar das coisas ao voltar ao tempo que esquecera-se completamente de tudo o que o pai lhe falara.

Tiago percebeu que Harry ficou quieto e pensativo, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, Lílian entrara na sala irritada. Logo atrás, entrou Sirius, com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo na mão, com uma cara de quem não entendia nada.

- Não quero você bêbado na minha casa, Sirius Black! - disse Lílian.

- Lílian, eu já tentei lhe falar mil vezes que quem pediu...

- E eu já falei mil vezes que não quero saber!

- Deixa eu explicar?

- Não tem explicação!

- Tem sim... Lílian, eu só trouxe isso daqui...

- Não vem, Sirius!

- ... porque o _seu_ marido pediu.

Silêncio.

- Tiago Potter, quer me explicar isso?

Silêncio novamente. Harry sentiu uma imensa vontade de rir. Levantou-se e saiu de perto do campo de visão de Lílian, sentando-se numa cadeira e rindo. Sirius olhou para ele e segurou a risada de uma forma que pareceu um espirro forçado, fazendo Harry rir mais ainda.

- Tiago Potter!

Rapidamento, Tiago se levantou assustado.

- Me explique essa história! Você sabe muito bem que é só o Sirius tomar uísque de fogo que começa com aquelas piadas sem graça e tudo mais!

- Eu achei que seria engraçado... - começou Tiago.

- Engraçado que nada! Eu lembro muito bem da última vez que ele ficou bêbado, ele tentou ensinar você, o Remo e o Pedro a dançarem "Macarena", que ele aprendeu sei lá em que lugar. E eu, a única sóbria do grupo além do Remo é claro, tentando convencê-lo que aquilo não era uma coisa legal... Tive que ficar cuidando de bêbado até todos dormirem! Remo não estava bêbado, mas não estava muito sóbrio também... Vocês se aproveitaram dele, só porque estava chegando a Lua Cheia e ele não estava bem!

Sirius e Tiago ficaram vermelhos de vergonha, e Harry começou a rir alto, sem conseguir se segurar.

- Desculpa – disse Harry – mas é que eu tentei imaginar a cena e foi engraçado demais.

- Ah, entendo. - disse Tiago.

- Vamos beber. - disse Sirius, ignorando os protestos de Lílian.

- Acho que você pode voltar agora. - murmurou Lílian.

- Será? Tem certeza que eles não vão acordar? Você vai dar conta deles?

Lílian riu. - Eu tenho experiência, pode voltar... Está com cara de cansado.

- Tudo bem. Tchau... _mãe_.

- Tchau, filho.

Entrou no armário. Acordou em cima da cama, como sempre acontecia. Logo lembrou-se de tudo e sentiu-se um imbecil, novamente. Levantou-se da cama e olhou para a janela. A rua dos Alfeneiros estava tranqüila, às 3 horas da manhã. Mas Harry não estava nada tranqüilo. Ainda precisava pensar em algum meio de conseguir fazer com que se lembrasse de tudo o que ocorria. Faltavam apenas 2 dias. _Dois dias_... As palavras ecoavam na cabeça dele sem parar, e por mais que ele tentasse esquecer, não conseguiria. Sabia que deveria haver algum jeito de fazer com que lembrasse das coisas... Não podia ser algo tão difícil!

Sentou-se em sua cama e suspirou. Não podia fazer mais nada, além de pensar, arranjar algum meio de fazer lembrar-se de tudo aquilo... Fechou os olhos e pensou em tudo o que vivera até então, naquelas estranhas férias de verão...

Até então, todas as férias que tinha que passar com os Dursley tinham sido insuportáveis, mas pela primeira vez desde que entrara em Hogwarts, não queria que os dias corressem. Harry na verdade gostaria de que tudo aquilo se demorasse, para que pudesse aproveitar mais. E de repente começou a pensar que talvez não tneha aproveitado tudo o que deveria com os pais... E que não haveria mais tempo. Apenas dois dias.

Sem nem perceber, havia adormecido. Acordou e sentiu-se mal por não ter sequer pensado em uma forma diferente de se lembrar de tudo o que acontecera até então. Quando se levantou, colocou as mãos no bolso e pegou o pedaço amassado de pergaminho que tentara fazer de lembrete.

_"Harry,_

_Sinto-lhe dizer que assim não será possível conseguir se lembrar das coisas dessa forma. Apenas aproveite esses últimas 3 dias, é o que lhe peço."_

Quando leu aquilo novamente, uma luz no fim do túnel piscou em seu cérebro. Abriu a porta e desceu as escadas correndo, à procura de Duda.

- Moleque! - rosnou tio Válter, que assistia à televisão. - Será que não consegue ser um pouco mais silencioso?

- Bom dia para você também! - bufou Harry. Virou-se para tia Petúnia – Onde está o Duda?

Os tios olharam para Harry, provavelmente se perguntando o que diabos o sobrinho queria com Duda.

- O que quer falar com ele, moleque? - perguntou o tio, num tom ameaçador que Harry já escutara há anos, e nem mais sentia medo daquilo.

- Ora, quero apenas colocar a fofoca em dia. - disse Harry. - Escute – disse para tia Petúnia – Onde está o Duda? É sério, eu preciso dele...

- É sobre a sua volta ao tempo, não é? - perguntou tia Petúnia. - É qualquer coisa sobre isso, não é verdade?

Harry afirmou com a cabeça, assustado. Tinha esquecido que havia contado para os tios que voltara ao tempo, e nunca imaginou que iriam lembrar-se daquilo.

- Ele está lá em cima, no quarto. - disse tia Petúnia.

Mal ela terminara de falar, Harry subiu as escadas tão rápido que quase tropeçou, e sem bater, abriu a porta do quarto de Duda, que soltou um gritinho que mais parecia o guincho de um filhote de porco.

- O que você quer aqui? - perguntou ele, levantando-se da cadeira do computador.

- Vamos lá... – disse Harry. - Preciso de uma ajuda sua. Não precisa de muito esforço mental, por isso escolhi você. Será que você pode escrever, em uma folha, um caderno em qualquer lugar, uma coisa para mim?

Duda olhou assustado para o primo, como se as palavras que Harry dissera for a muito difíceis para que ele pudesse entender.

- Eu achei que você soubesse escrever! - disse Duda, tão baixo que Harry mal ouviu.

- Eu sei escrever... Só não sei se _você_ sabe, Duda. - respondeu Harry – Você _pode_ fazer isso agora? Quero dizer, é meio urgente...

- Tudo bem, pode deixar, eu faço! - disse ele.

Abriu uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha e pegou um caderno velho, arrancando de lá uma folha. Pegou uma caneta que estava jogada embaixo da cama e olhou para Harry, como se pedisse para que ele ditasse as coisas para ele.

- Escreva aí: "Seus pais morreram por Lord Voldemort, traídos por Pedro Pettigrew (Rabicho). Você tem essa cicatriz em forma de raio porque sobreviveu ao feitiço Avada Kedavra que Voldemort lhe lançou.".

- Espera! Como é que se escreve esse nome? Como? Espera!

Harry revirou os olhos, imaginando o que fizera para merecer isso. Pegou a caneta do primo e em outra folha do caderno, escreveu o que o primo deveria escrever. Quando Duda terminou, entregou o papel para Harry, que guardou-o no bolso.

- Obrigado. - e virou-se para ir embora.

- Ei, para quê você quer que eu escreva isso? - perguntou Duda. - Não é para... para me amaldiçoar... nem nada disso, é?

Achando tudo aquilo hilário, Harry riu alto.

- Não, pode deixar. - disse ele. - Você só está me ajudando... Só espero que funcione.

Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Tio Válter sequer percebeu sua presença. Mas tia Petúnia, que lavava a louça, olhou para ele e levantou as sobrancelhas, como se ele devesse alguma explicação sobre o que queria com Duda. Harry olhou para a tia como se tentasse tranqüilizá-la, e foi em direção ao armário debaixo da escada, para que pudesse voltar ao tempo. Mas quando abriu a porta, sentiu uma mão ossuda e molhada segurar seu pulso.

- O que você queria com Duda? - perguntou tia Petúnia.

- Não era nada. Só pedi para ele escrever uma coisa para mim... Se tudo der certo, ele vai fazer com que tudo isso que já passamos mudar. Mas... Não posso lhe falar muita coisa. Desculpa.

E, soltando-se da tia, entrou no armário e fechou a porta. Ficou pensando em seu plano. Era sua última esperança.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu o armário apertar. Ouviu duas vozes discutindo. Num primeiro momento, pensou que era Lílian e Sirius, como sempre. Mas percebeu que a voz masculina não era de Sirius.

Era de Tiago.

- Lílian, você não pode dar ouvidos ao que essas pessoas estão falando!

- Como não? Não é só uma pessoa, não. São várias! E muitas dessas pessoas pertencem à Ordem, só para constar! Será que você não consegue entender? Por favor, Tiago...

- Não! Como é que você pode... Achar que há algum traidor... _Eles são meus amigos_! Amigos que eu tenho desde os 11 anos, será que _você_ não consegue entender? Eles não fariam isso, Lily, por favor, não acredite nisso!

- Como eu vou saber? Por favor, vamos nos afastar deles, nem que seja por um breve tempo... Por favor!

- Então, se vamos nos afastar deles, devemos nos afastar de suas amigas também! - disse Tiago, depois de um tempo em silêncio. Harry percebera uma alteração na voz do pai.

- Como?! Elas nunca fariam isso! Não são boatos sobre _elas_ que estão soltando por aí, são boatos sobre _seus_ amigos! E não tente colocá-las nessa dicussão, porque elas nada tem a ver com isso! Você sabe, Tiago!

Silêncio. Harry ouviu o pai andando pela sala, provavelmente pensando numa resposta.

- Escute, Lily. - disse ele, calmamente – Eu conheço o Sirius, eu conheço o Pedro, eu conheço o Remo. Conheço mesmo.

- Eu sei que você conhece, Ti, mas...

- Me deixa falar, Lílian! - disse Tiago, com voz alta novamente. Parara de andar. - Conheço-os bem o suficiente para saber que eles jamais fariam isso! São todos muito leais, não só à mim, como à Ordem! Não há nenhum tipo de traidor nessa história, nenhum aliado à Voldemort nem nada desse tipo! Ah, Lily, se ao menos você me escutasse...!

Harry ouviu Lílian sentando-se no sofá, e alguns soluços.

- Lily, _não_, por favor, _não_...

- Eu só queria... - disse ela, em soluços. - Queria que... nós pudessemos...

- O quê, Lily? O quê? - provavelmente Tiago abraçara Lílian, pois Harry ouviu o choro da mãe abafado por alguma coisa.

- Eu acho que eu estou grávida...

Silêncio.

- Como...?

- É! Quero dizer... não tenho certeza... mas, ahn, está atrasado, sabe? Já faz algum tempo... Mas gostaria de ter certeza... Pensei em fazer o teste de farmácia trouxa, mas não sei se isso adianta para os bruxos... Mesmo vivendo tanto tempo com bruxos, eu não sei de tanta coisa...

- Lily, meu amor, por favor, não chore... Se estiver mesmo grávida... Quero dizer... Acalme-se, temos muito ainda o que pensar!

Ficaram em silêncio. Depois, provavelmente os dois foram para o quarto, porque Harry ouviu os passos dos dois se distanciarem. Tentou abrir a porta do armário, mas não conseguira. Estava trancado ali.

Um momento de pânico passou por Harry. De repente lembrou-se de tudo o que Tiago havia dito para ele, sobre estar em perigo. Talvez ficasse para sempre lá, trancado no armário dos pais. Desesperado, Harry começou a bater fortemente na porta, gritando pelos pais, mas eles não apareceram.

Tentou se acalmar, pensou no que poderia fazer. Talvez pudesse pegar sua varinha e destrancar o armário. Tirou a varinha do bolso com alguma dificuldade.

- Alorromora! - murmurou ele.

A porta do armário estalou, mas ela não cedeu. Harry esmurrou a porta e chutou-a, desesperado para sair. Não fazia idéia do que pudesse fazer. Ouviu os pais entrando na sala.

- Pai!! - gritou ele, batendo na porta. - Mãe!! - fez todo o barulho possível, mas eles não pareciam ouvir.

De repente sentiu o armário alargar novamente e a porta do armário debaixo da escada se abriu. Harry saiu de lá, suado, sem poder acreditar no que acontecia. Tia Petúnia ainda estava na frente do armário, olhando para ele assustada. Ignorando-a, subiu as escadas sem entender absolutamente nada.

Entrou no seu quarto olhando para o chão. Fechou a porta atrás de si, e encostou-se nela, e suspirou. Não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido.

- Harry, dessa vez você se superou.

Olhou para frente, espantado.

Sentado em sua cama, olhando-o com um sorriso bondoso, os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos de meia lua em seu nariz torto, estava Dumbledore.

- Prof. Dumbledore... O que...

Dumbledore levantou a mão direita, pedindo para que Harry se calasse.

- Sei que você tem muitas perguntas a me fazer, e você terá todo o tempo para fazê-las. Mas, em primeiro lugar, imagino que queira saber o que estou fazendo aqui, ou estou errado?

- Sim...

- Bom, Harry, estou aqui porque fui eu quem enfeitiçou aquele armário para que você pudesse voltar ao tempo.

Harry não sabia o que dizer e permaneceu calado, como se pedisse para que Dumbledore continuasse.

- Fiz isso porque achei mais do que justo você conhecer seus pais. - disse ele – Você irá passar por tempos difíceis, difíceis por demais, eu diria. E imaginei que talvez essa volta ao tempo fosse te ajudar a enfrentar tudo o que precisará enfrentar. Achei que isso pudesse te fortalecer. Foi por isso que fiz isso, Harry.

Dumbledore olhou para Harry e sorriu, fazendo com que o garoto desviasse o olhar. Não sabia o que dizer, não tinha como explicar ao diretor como ele se sentia.

- E por que agora? Por que não antes? Eu poderia ter conhecido eles quando Sirius ainda estivesse vivo, eu poderia contar as coisas para ele e...

Parou de falar. Ainda doía falar de Sirius. Sempre que pensava no padrinho, sentia uma pontada no estômago. Ainda não acreditava que ele morrera.

- Harry, lembre-se que eu não sabia do destino de Sirius. - disse Dumbledore calmamente. - E creio que um dos motivos para eu resolver fazer isso agora foi exatamente a morte de seu padrinho.

Rapidamente, Harry olhou para o chão, esforçando-se para não chorar. A realidade ainda era ruim.

- Mas por que não antes? Ainda não consigo entender...

Por um momento, o diretor não falou nada. Harry olhou para ele.

- Bom...

Harry então percebeu que Dumbledore esperou que Harry olhasse em seus olhos para começar a falar.

- Eu realmente planejei fazer isso há muito, muito tempo. - disse ele. - Mas decidi esperar. Achei melhor você crescer, entender o mundo a que você pertence, para poder encontrar seus pais.

- Pois poderia ter feito isso antes de Voldemort voltar! - disse Harry, desencostando-se da porta e olhando levemente irritado para o diretor. - Poderia ter feito quando eu ia para o quarto ano, não poderia?

Sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, Dumbledore disse:

- Eu poderia, realmente me arrependo de não ter feito isso naquela época. - disse o diretor, suspirando e olhando curiosamente para o abajur no criado-mudo de Harry. - Mas eu estava muito preocupado organizando as coisas para o Torneio Tribruxo. Aquilo era mais importante para mim na hora, afinal, eu não podia simplesmente deixar meu cargo de diretor para cuidar de você, Harry. Eu realmente poderia esquecer do Torneio, mas não o fiz... Pensei que isso poderia esperar um pouco. Até seria melhor. Você com 15 anos estava muito mais maduro do que com 14.

Harry perguntou-se como Dumbledore sabia disso, se ele nunca havia convivido o suficiente com Harry para ter tanta certeza disso.

- Mas quando você fez 15 anos, aconteceu a bomba de Voldemort, e nós dois fomos chamados de mentirosos, e fiquei muito ocupado... Além do mais, quis me afastar o máximo de você... E pensei que já estava na hora de tudo isso acontecer.

"Foi realmente complicado enfeitiçar o seu armário. Seus tios não paravam de passar por lá, até que consegui. Não é um feitiço simples, imagino que a srta. Granger lhe falou sobre isso..."

- Sim, ela falou qualquer coisa sobre isso.

Dumbledore sorriu. Harry olhou para o chão novamente. Não sabia ainda o que dizer.

- Prof. Dumbledore...

- Sim, Harry.

O garoto olhou para Dumbledore, que ainda sorria.

- Por que eu não posso lembrar das coisas que aconteceram comigo quando eu volto do passado? E por que a tentativa com o pedaço de pergaminho não funcionou? E, quando eu usei o papel do caderno de Duda... Por que eu não pude sair do armário?

- Acalme-se, Harry. Uma pergunta de cada vez.

"Você poderia se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu. Você poderia se lembrar, sim, que Voldemort matou seus pais e quase te matou, e que Pedro Pettigrew traiu seus pais. Sim, Harry, você poderia, se não fosse o feitiço a mais que eu lancei para que você se esquecesse."

Harry olhou assustado para o diretor, que sorriu.

- Eu sabia que você iria contar tudo a eles... Eu faria o mesmo se estivesse em seu lugar. Sabia que gostaria de mudar o passado. Qualquer um gostaria que isso acontecesse. Mas, se você mudasse o passado... Teria se tornado quem você é hoje?

Provavelmente Harry fez uma careta, sem entender, porque Dumbledore continuou:

- Harry, se seus pais tivessem sobrevivido, você não seria o famoso Harry Potter. Isso temos certeza. Mas não sabemos se você seria a mesma pessoa. Se você não fosse 'O Menino que sobreviveu', nem 'O Eleito', quem você seria? Poderia ter se tornado uma pessoa completamente diferente. Talvez o Chapéu Seletor não te colocasse na Grifinória.

"E quem sabe se você conheceria o sr. Weasley e a srta. Granger? Talvez você fosse amigo de outras pessoas, sua vida seria completamente diferente. Talvez você não virasse apanhador da Grifinória. E você iria para Hogwarts mais preparado, sabendo do mundo bruxo. Você teria um time de quadribol que você torcesse, e saberia tudo sobre Hogwarts. Quem sabe, Harry?"

"Não podemos mudar o passado. Fazer isso seria algo muito injusto e egoísta de sua parte. Você não estaria apenas mudando seu destino, e sim o destino de todos os envolvidos."

"E foi por isso, Harry – apenas por isso -, que eu te fiz esquecer das coisas que se passaram."

"E agora lembro-me que quando Tiago disse para sua mãe para ela se casar com Remo Lupin... Você não achou nenhuma graça. Disse que gostaria de ser como você é... Não é?"

O garoto, sem palavras, olhou para o chão. Não havia pensado que mudaria tanta coisa em sua vida. Pensara apenas que poderia viver feliz com os pais. Fora apenas aquilo.

- E quanto ao pedaço de pergaminho... Bom, Harry, de uma coisa é certa: eu não sou burro. Sabia que você iria buscar alguma maneira de lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu. E essa sua tentativa foi a mais óbvia... Então, enfeiticei o armário também para isso.

"Mas houve uma coisa que me impressionou... A sua ousadia de falar com seu primo, para pedir que ele escrevesse tudo o que aconteceu... Foi isso que eu realmente me deixou boquiaberto. Eu não pensei nessa possibilidade. Pode me dizer, qual foi a lógica de usar os pertences de seu primo?"

Sentindo-se melhor, Harry olhou ao para Dumbledore.

- Pensei que como Duda era trouxa e não tinha um vínculo com essa magia... Talvez isso pudesse fazer alguma diferença. São coisas trouxas, que não são usadas pelos bruxos... Foi mais ou menos essa a idéia.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Muito inteligente e muito audacioso de sua parte, Harry.

Harry murmurou um "obrigado".

- Você foi tão esperto e tão audacioso que tive que trancar o feitiço que fiz. Temporariamente, afinal você ainda tem um dia... Digo, hoje já está terminando o dia, portanto, você infelizmente terá só mais um dia.

Novamente, Harry apenas murmurou um "entendi".

- Mais alguma pergunta, Harry?

- Não, professor.

O diretor levantou-se e olhou para Harry. Os olhos azuis bondosos por trás daqueles oclinhos de meia-lua fizeram Harry se sentir mal.

- Amanhã você poderá se despedir de seus pais... Irei tirar o feitiço da Memória... Porque agora que você sabe de tudo... Bom, Harry, estarei confiando em você.

Dumbledore abriu a porta, acenou para Harry e com um estalido, sumiu. Assim que o diretor desapareceu, Harry deixou-se jogar na cama, onde há pouco tempo Dumbledore estivera sentado e fechou os olhos, tentando pensar em tudo o que acontecera... E agora, enfim, pensou em uma pergunta importantíssima que deveria ter feito...

E não fizera. Mas não tinha problema... Se fosse perigoso demais, Dumbledore iria ter-lhe dito de qualquer forma...

No dia seguinte, Harry preparou-se psicologicamente para a despedida. Depois do café da manhã, subiu para seu quarto para se trocar, e encontrou o álbum de fotografias que Hagrid lhe dera há 5 anos atrás. Abriu-o e olhou para seus pais, no casamento deles, felizes como estavam...

Fechou o álbum bruscamente e trocou-se rapidamente. Desceu as escadas, olhou para tia Petúnia (que, depois do dia anterior, não parava de encará-lo) e entrou no armário debaixo da escada. O armário apertou-se e Harry sem demora saiu dele. Não havia ninguém na sala.

- Mãe? Pai? - chamou Harry. - Sou eu, o Harry!

Harry ouviu passos rápidos, e Lílian apareceu.

- Harry! - disse ela, chegando perto dele e o abraçando. - Que bom te ver! Seu pai está se trocando, daqui a pouco ele está vindo...

Lílian sorriu para o filho, que esforçou-se para fazer o mesmo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi um tipo de sorriso forçado. Percebendo isso, Lílian franziu o celho.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu, querido?

Sem saber exatamente o que dizer, Harry sentou-se no sofá. O que iria dizer à mãe, numa hora dessas? Era a última vez que iria poder vê-la... Sabia que não deveria contar sobre Voldemort, sobre Rabicho, sobre a traição e sobre tudo o que aconteceu... Não, Dumbledore confiara nele.

- Hoje é o último dia... Amanhã não vou poder mais voltar ao tempo. - disse Harry, olhando para os olhos da mãe. Era como se ele olhasse seus olhos no espelho... Os mesmos olhos verdes, os mesmos. Iguaizinhos.

Lílian acariciou o cabelo do filho e sorriu.

- Ora Harry, teremos muito tempo para aproveitar! Sabe... Acho que estou grávida... De você. - e colocou a mão na barriga. - Então... Bom, querido, iremos aproveitar quando você nascer... E crescer! Mal posso esperar, quando você tiver 11 anos e entrar em Hogwarts... Comprar sua varinha, seus pertences...

Desesperado, Harry olhou para cima, esforçando-se para não fraquejar. Mas não agüentou. Quando percebeu, duas lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto.

Ele poderia mudar tudo...

_Dumbledore confiou nele, ele não podia_.

Poderia conviver com seus pais sempre... Todos os dias, poderiam ser felizes!

_Nem poderia pensar nisso_!

- Harry, querido... Não fique assim!

O garoto abraçou a mãe fortemente, deixando as lágrimas caírem. Aquele último abraço, uma despedida que apenas ele entenderia. Para ela, não era um adeus, e sim apenas um "volte logo".

- Harry... Lily? - perguntou Tiago, que acabara de entrar. - Harry, o que houve?

Rapidamente, Harry limpou as lágrimas, querendo se mostrar forte para o pai.

- Meu último dia aqui. Uma despedida, sabe. - disse Harry, tirando os óculos para limpar as lágrimas melhor.

Viu os dois borrões, um vermelho e outro preto se olhando. Quando repôs os óculos, viu que Tiago deu os ombros, sem saber o porquê de tanta emoção.

Se ele contasse...

_Dumbledore confiou tudo nele_.

Ele poderia ser feliz, poderia conhecer seus pais como nunca conheceu... Poderia enfim, não ser quem ele era...

_Você seria completamente diferente, não seria quem você é_...

Ele poderia falar. Ele poderia dar alguma pista... Poderia mudar tudo...

Mas as palavras de Dumbledore chegaram em sua cabeça.

"_- Não podemos mudar o passado. Fazer isso seria algo muito injusto e egoísta de sua parte. Você não estaria apenas mudando seu destino, e sim o destino de todos os envolvidos."_

Não. Não poderia fazer aquilo.

Era esse seu destino, e ele deveria aceitar.

Olhou para os pais... Era terrível pensar que o destino deles estava para chegar... Harry olhou para o chão e fechou os olhos, esforçando-se para não fraquejar novamente.

Não poderia, deveria mostrar à eles que eera forte... Ao seu pai, assim ele terá orgulho de você.

Levantou-se.

- Então... Isso é um adeus. - disse Harry.

Lílian e Tiago olharam para o filho.

- Um adeus. - disseram em uníssono.

Harry olhou para o pai, tão parecido com ele, aquele homem que fora sempre seu herói, aquele grande homem que ele tinha certeza que ele era... Que sempre seria.

Aquela imagem ficaria em sua memória...

Sempre.

Abraçou-o com força, e ele retribuiu o abraço.

- Adeus, Potter. - disse Tiago.

Era como se ele entendesse que nunca mais se veriam.

Harry se viu novamente na mesma situação, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Adeus, Pontas. - disse Harry.

Olhou para a mãe, abraçou-a também.

- Tchau, filho...

- Tchau, mamãe.

Observou os dois e sorriu.

- Obrigado... Por esses dias maravilhosos que tivemos. Ri demais...

_"Adorei ter conhecido vocês, adorei poder ter apresentado Rony e Hermione a vocês, e é uma pena que tudo isso não acontecerá novamente..."_

Como se Tiago entendesse que nunca mais se veriam, propôs uma troca de óculos.

- Temos o mesmo problema de vista, não mudará em nada. - explicou ele.

Sem hesitar, Harry pegou seu óculos e trocou-o com o do pai. A vista era perfeita, se não melhor.

- A gente troca novamente quando nos encontrarmos lá no futuro. - disse ele, piscando.

_"Não nos encontraremos..."_

Harry sorriu novamente, abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo, com toda a força que podia e ficaram apenas algum tempo... O tempo o suficiente para que Harry guardasse tudo aquilo na memória.

Quando ele entrou no armário, antes de fechar a porta, olhou novamente para o pai e para mãe. A última imagem deles.

- Eu amo vocês. - disse ele.

E fechou a porta.

_Fim_.

N/A:_ É isso aí, pessoal... "Armário" chegou ao fim. Mas ainda tem um restinho, um gostinho a mais, o epílogo. Demorei para escrever esse capítulo porque queria que lançasse Deatlhy Hallows em português para não ter toda essa coisa chata de spoiler e tudo mais. Sim, o epílogo é spoilerento..._

_É isso._

_Espero vocês no epílogo!_

_Respeitosamente,_

_Mary Lupin_

**Agradecimentos:** À você leitor, tendo acompanhado minha luta para postar sempre que podia, ou lendo só depois que eu terminei a fic. Ao leitor que riu das minhas piadas bestas, que acompanhou tudo isso, que agüentou toda a minha insanidade mental. Ao leitor que comentou e que me incentivou a escrever. Ao leitor que teve a paciência de esperar tanto tempo para terminar a fic. Aos meus amigos que me ajudaram em algumas coisinhas – são poucos, mas quem sabe, sabe. À todos que me apoiaram, que leram e que me ajudaram com o andamento da fic. Obrigada mesmo, de coração, porque este foi meu primeiro projeto de fanfic (não só de Harry Potter, mas de tudo) que realmente deu certo e que eu consegui escrever até o final. Sei que não é grande coisa, mas fico realmente feliz que tenha sido escrita.

PS: Hoje, dia 17 de novembro a fic faz 11 meses. É esquisito pensar que eu esteja postando o último capítulo no aniversário dela, não é?

_**... enfim, basicamente o cara mais perfeito para vocês!**_

**Não acredito! Ele finalmente terminou...**

Ixi, não sei se terminou não, tá com cara de quem vai recomeçar!

Do jeito que o Sirius é...

_**Ah, claro e esqueci de...**_

Remo, Tiago e Lílian: _**CALA A BOCA, SIRIUS BLACK!**_


	7. Epílogo

_Ao meu amável leitor,  
_

_Céus, basicamente é isso - é o fim de "O Armário que volta ao tempo"! Mal dá para acreditar, mas eu prolonguei um pouquinho - afinal, o Epílogo não veio na minha cabeça, só depois de algum tempo que li Deathly Hallows! Espero que gostem._

_Resposta dos comentários, e logo depois, fic!_

**InfallibleGirl:** Triste, porém nada mais que a pura verdade - que que eu posso fazer? O Harry não poderia mudar o tempo, né?  
**Lety Snape2:** Caraca, eu escrevi "delicadesa". Eu tive o dom. É assim que eu quero passar na FUVEST? Muuito bom. ¬¬  
**Natalie Potter:** Hey, Nat, muita gente diz que "Armário" é melhor que O&P, mas eu discordo completamente... Mas daí, cada um por si, não é mesmo? (risos)

_Respeitosamente,_

_Mary Lupin._

**Epílogo**

― Harry, vamos ― disse Gina, apressando o marido. ― se chegarmos atrasados, mamãe irá nos matar! É aniversário dela!  
― Eu sei, Gina, eu sei! ― disse Harry, botando o sapato.  
Alguém bateu a porta. Harry e Gina, ao mesmo tempo, mandaram entrar. Era a pequnea Lílian, filha mais nova deles. Ela olhou para Harry – que era o mais próximo dela -, apontou para o tênis e disse:  
― Fecha pa eu?  
Sorrindo, Harry levou a filha para fora do quarto antes que Gina tivesse um ataque de histeria ao ver a filha, que não estava pronta. Quando terminou de amarrar o tênis da menina, Harry pegou-a no colo:

― Vamos ver se seus irmãos estão prontos... ― disse ele, sorrindo.  
Lílian soltou um risinho.  
― Iih...  
Harry abriu a porta do quarto, encontrando Tiago apenas de cueca segurando a varinha do pai e um pergaminho (que logo ele reconheceu como o Mapa do Maroto), e Alvo amarrando o tênis.  
― Tiago Sirius Potter, pode me explicar o que é isso? ― perguntou Harry, fechando os olhos da filha. ― Sua irmã está aqui, ela não precisa ver isso!  
Rapidamente, Tiago tentou esconder o pergaminho e a varinha, mas o que conseguiu fazer foi jogar a varinha para o alto, e o pergaminho caísse direto no chão.  
― Eu já vou me arrumar, papai, você vai ver, vou ser mais rápido do a Tia Hermione lendo um livro! ― abriu o armário e procurou uma roupa.  
Enquanto isso, Harry deixou a filha no chão, que foi à procura da mãe, e sentou-se ao lado de Alvo, que havia pego a varinha e o mapa do chão. Olhou para o pai e entregou os dois objetos para ele.  
― Obrigado. ― disse ele, sorrindo. ― Se seu irmão pegar esse mapa mais uma vez...  
― Ah, então realmente é um mapa! ― disse Tiago, que no momento recusava-se a colocar uma roupa, e brincava com os cabides.  
Assustado com a recém descoberta do filho, e sem saber como mudar de assunto, levantou-se e disse:  
― Tiago, por favor, vista-se logo antes que sua mãe te veja assim e me mate... ― Harry olhou para Tiago fazendo com que o filho corresse rapidamente, com suas roupas, para dentro do banheiro.  
― Al, você já está pronto, certo? Vou ver se sua mãe está bem.  
― Papai, espera um pouco? Preciso falar com você!  
― Pode falar, Al. ― disse Harry, sorrindo para o filho.  
Olhar para Alvo era como olhar para si mesmo – era bizarro como ele tinha os mesmos olhos verdes, os mesmos cabelos e como ele era magricela.  
― Você conheceu o vovô e a vovó? Digo, não os pais da mamãe... Os seus pais... Você não conheceu eles, não é?  
Estranhando a pergunta, Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. ― Eu não os conheci... Mas... Por que a pregunta?  
― Bem, na verdade... Porque... Eu acho que tive um sonho... Com eles... Quero dizer, a mamãe não tem olhos verdes, e você não tem olhos castanhos... A vovó não tinha sardas, tinha? Bom... A mulher que eu vi, ela era realmente bonita, sabe? Ela tinha olhos verdes como o seu, papai... E como o meu! E ela não parecia nada, nada com a mamãe... Nem tinha sardas! E o homem, bom, ele era muito parecido com você, mas ele não tinha a cicatriz, viu? E também, os olhos eram castanhos, não era você... Eu sabia que não era, daí eu perguntei quem que eles eram, e eles disseram que eram meus avós... E eu entendi que, bom, eles eram seus pais, porque eu sei que o vovô, o pai da mamãe, ele não é moreno, ele é ruivo, e daí... Papai? Está tudo bem com você?  
Harry estava olhando assustado para o filho. Pálido.  
Será que... O feitiço continuara?  
― E eu perguntei pro Tiago e pra Lílian, eles tiveram também o mesmo sonho, mas... Papai, tá tudo bem?  
― Armário? Tinha um armário nesse... sonho?  
Alvo fez que sim, assustando-se.  
― Ginny! ― chamou Harry, correndo para perto da mulher.  
O que Alvo pôde ouvir foi apenas um: "Não é possível, querido!" de sua mãe, até que Tiago, que já tinha saído do banheiro, disse:  
― Você pelo menos falou que o Teddy teve também um sonho parecido, só que com os pais deles?

_Fim._

**Agradecimentos:** Ao leitor que leu a fic inteira, esperou pelos capítulos (que demoraram!), que deu risada das piadas bestas, que achou triste o final, que odiou o final, que amou o final, que quer mais, que não quer mais, e logicamente: aos meus amigos que fizeram algumas pequenas coisas e me ajudaram a finalmente terminar essa fic. Missão cumprida!  
(E eu disse que ia postar só no dia 17, quando a fic completaria um ano - 11 dias antes, então! XD)


End file.
